


In War and in Love / На Войне и в Любви...

by ishvaria



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: ... whiskey and jazz - that always saved, returning sound judgment and sense of humor. But not at this time. Not now, when it has almost become a reality - it turned out all the same a dream ... a dream that they both dreamed of ...…  виски и джаз – то, что всегда спасало, возвращая здравость суждений и чувство юмора. Но – не в этот раз. Не сейчас, когда уже почти ставшее явью – обернулось все-таки сном… сном, приснившимся им обоим…





	1. Chapter 1

***

         Джаз и виски…  виски и джаз – то, что всегда спасало, возвращая здравость суждений и чувство юмора. Но – не в этот раз. Не сейчас, когда уже почти ставшее явью – обернулось все-таки сном… сном, приснившимся им обоим…  Виски жжет горло, но не заглушает боль… и пустота, что разъедает душу, как давече – чувство вины, не несет желанного облегчения… _Путь к праведности всегда тернист и труден…_ Подобные слова утешения хороши, когда говоришь их другим, но они жалят по свежим ранам, когда слышишь их в свой адрес.  Только…  только не виноваты в том, как все сейчас сложилось те, кто пытаются утешить и подбодрить… не они… а – ты.

 

         - Сидни? – заглянувший в комнату Леонард сочувственно вздыхает, терпеливо собирая пустые бутылки, чтобы новоявленная _миссис Ч_ этим не занялась, - Сидни… что я могу сделать? Чем помочь?

\- Проведи сегодня службу за меня, Леонард, - абсолютно трезвым голосом отвечает он, - мне нужно уехать…

\- Ну, разумеется… как скажешь… - он присаживается на краешек кресла напротив, заглядывая в лицо, - со временем – становится легче…жить с разбитым сердцем… - повторяет он сказанное самим Сидни когда-то. Тот улыбается, - Тот, кто сказал тебе это – был ослом…

 

         Самое трудное – ничего не знать… после того разговора… на свадьбе миссис М ее не было, на службах они с Грейс тоже перестали появляться, навестить их сам Сидни не решался, справедливо полагая необходимым – время и расстояние. Услышать же что-нибудь извне тоже не удавалось – миссис М пресекала любые разговоры на эту тему, стоило только Сидни появиться в пределах видимости. Лишь однажды, пару недель спустя после свадьбы он стал невольным свидетелем разговора Кейти и миссис М, застав их за чаем и сплетнями, случайно вернувшись из церкви раньше обычного…

\- Что поделать, миссис М, - говорила Кейти, понизив голос и склонившись ближе к собеседнице, - все мы зависим от мужчин… А ей, бедняжке, больше ничего и не оставалось… - Замерев в коридоре, Сидни сам себя ругая последними словами весь обращается во слух.

\- Она написала мне… - важно кивает его домоправительница, - чтобы мы тут не волновались ее исчезновением. Оно и правильно – как Грейси да без отца… да и сама миссис Аманда – хозяйство толком так и не научилась вести, готовит из рук вон, а ведь еще и деньги откуда-то надо брать. Матери-одиночке, да разведенной – ой как трудно. А мистер Хопкинс…

Дальше Сидни слушать не стал, намеренно громко уронив стойку для зонтов, он появился в проеме кухни, тем самым в корне пресекая саму тему их пересудов. Кейти скоро засобиралась домой, а миссис М вспомнила про грядущий обед. И Сидни вновь остался наедине с собственными мыслями… и чувствами… с самим собой и со своим выбором…

 

         - Сидни… - голос Леонарда возвращает в настоящее, - собственно… вот, я не знаю, стоит ли отдавать… - мнется он, держа в руках конверт.

\- Спасибо, Леонард, - забрав у него письмо, он прячет его во внутренний карман, даже не взглянув, - я вернусь вечером, можете не ждать меня к ужину.

Поездка в Лондон по делам это удобная причина отсутствия викария на службе, а уж какими делами он там в Лондоне занимается – никого не касается. Так и не решив по дороге туда, каким образом будет уточнять их местопребывание, не заходя и не встречаясь с Гаем или самой Амандой, если все так, как он думает – Сидни выбирает намеренно длинную дорогу через парк, закуривая на ходу…

Аманду он видит, еще даже толком не разглядев, просто зная, что – это она… а стоит пройтись по личикам играющий поблизости детей внимательным взглядом – вот и Грейси неподалеку с чем-то возится на скамейке. Глубоко затянувшись, он останавливается вне пределов их видимости – слава богу, с ними все хорошо… Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, он наконец вскрывает ее письмо…

         _Прости меня, Сидни, что заставила о себе тревожиться – у нас все хорошо. Гай проявил свойственное ему великодушие, позволив нам с Грейс вернуться. Не волнуйся – теперь все хорошо… и тебе можно не опасаться отлучения от церкви, Чэмберс! Надеюсь, со временем мы снова будем добрыми друзьями… не забывай нас в своих молитвах… особенно Грейс. Она очень скучает!_

Полное недоговоренностей и полунамеков… или так только кажется. Свернув лист, он поднимает глаза, сталкиваясь взглядами с по-прежнему сидящей на скамейке Амандой… Глубоко затянувшись, Сидни отбрасывает сигарету, не отпуская ее… Наверное, стоит подойти и начать вести себя, как принято… но что-то удерживает от этого – последнего шага…

 

\- Вы готовы, Аманда? – Гай, появившись со стороны проспекта, подхватывает Грейси на руки, терпеливо дожидаясь ее, - Нам пора, вечером мы приглашены на званый ужин…

\- Ты извинишься, Гай, - твердо произносит она, стараясь не смотреть туда, куда смотреть не должна, - и объяснишь, что мы с Грейс недавно вернулись в город и нам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому ритму жизни. - Расправив коляску, Аманда усаживает туда дочь, - Поезжай домой, мы вернемся пешком вкруговую.  Обед уже должны начать накрывать...

Коляска нагоняет его, медленно бредущего по почти пустым дальним аллеям Гайд-Парка, Аманда приноравливается к его неспешному шагу, так и не проронив ни слова…

\- У вас… все хорошо? – первым нарушает молчание он, остановившись прикурить, - Гай… как он…

\- Воспринял мое возвращение, Чэмберс? С триумфом… - со свойственной ей в разговорах с ним откровенностью Аманда улыбается, - выразил понимание и сочувствие…  и на все согласился…

\- Правда? – остановившись, Сидни разворачивает ее к себе, - А я думаю – он пообещал тебе, что если ты продолжишь настаивать на разводе, то Грейс увидишь на свиданиях раз в месяц, в лучшем случае.

\- Ты верно сказал тогда, Сидни… - мягко высвобождаясь из его рук, Аманда медленно катит коляску по дорожке, - свобода выбора – это иллюзия и по сути, мы – заложники своего положения… Ты – должен церкви, я – обществу… Пытаясь нарушить границы мы нанесли больше вреда, чем…

\- Нет! – он снова ее останавливает, - Нет… я отказываюсь считать нас – ошибкой!  Ни перед людьми, ни перед Богом!

\- Одной любви – не достаточно, наверное… - повторяет она его же слова, сказанные тогда святым ликам в храме, - чтобы решиться бросить вызов… - Сидни зажмуривается, не отвечая на то, что звучит очень близко к истине. - Не ты один, Сидни… мы – оба… - не договорив, Аманда смотрит на дочь, - нам есть – что терять…

 

         Гай приехал сразу, стоило ей лишь позвонить, и говорил, в общем-то, он один. Ей оставалось только слушать, кивать и соглашаться с разумностью и обоснованностью его доводов.

\- Аманда, мне вполне понятны причины… хотя – это и неприятно признавать, но… - пытаясь подобрать слова, Гай пожимает плечами, - мы живем не в пустыне, общество требует соблюдения определенных правил… И в их глазах – у нас нет повода для развода… так живут многие. – Аманда смотрит молча, - Я советовался с юристами, как и ты, должно быть… Боюсь, если ты продолжишь настаивать на официальном разводе… ты потеряешь гораздо больше… Аманда… - пересев ближе, Гай берет ее за руку, - прежде всего – Грейс… И – не только твоим именем запестрят газетные полосы – влюбленный викарий, что может быть лучше для воскресных номеров, где будут смаковать малейшие подробности, вне зависимости, правда это или вымысел… В его деревне наверняка найдется множество очевидцев…  Для него все это закончится переводом в другой приход, куда-нибудь подальше на север, в лучшем случае. 

Пока он говорил, Аманда будто сжималась внутри, снова ощущая себя загнанной в угол… она почти забыла, как это – когда оплетают паутиной правильных слов и совершенно нечего возразить, потому что все кажется таким, как должно быть… и только внутри как будто звенит сорванная струна…

\- Аманда, ты меня слушаешь? – в его голосе звучит прежнее раздражение, - Скажи хотя бы, что ты подумаешь обо всем этом еще раз…

\- Я вернусь, Гай… - сама не веря в то, что произносит, отвечает она, поднимаясь, - но – не к тебе. Просто – вернусь…

И вот прошел уже почти месяц с тех пор, и Гай ведет себя так, будто бы ее отсутствие – в порядке вещей, и она так для себя ничего и не решила… Как будто те девять месяцев в Грантчестере были сном… но – ведь они были!

 

\- Мне казалось, я ехал сюда… - медленно бредя рядом, он разминает между пальцами так и не раскуренную сигарету, - чтобы убедиться, что у вас с Грейс все … благополучно… - повернувшись, он засматривается на ее профиль, - что у тебя…

\- Спасибо, что нашел время подумать о нас, Чэмберс, - перебивает она, - как я и сказала – все уже  хорошо… и ты можешь возвращаться со спокойной душой и легким сердцем туда, где в тебе нуждаются больше…

\- Без тебя – у меня нет ни того, ни другого… - его беззащитная улыбка заставляет ее замереть, - все эти дни… недели… я пытался представить, как это будет – жить без тебя…

\- Сидни… - оставив коляску, Аманда подходит почти вплотную, - зачем ты приехал?

\- С тобой – я счастлив… - просто отвечает он…  Качнувшись ему навстречу, она оказывается в его руках… чувствуя и ощущая все то же, что и всегда с ним – силу, уверенность, нежность… И нет во всем этом ничего неправильного… все так, как должно быть…

Спустя какое-то время, счет которому она определенно потеряла, Аманда поднимает голову с его плеча…

\- Чтобы сказала сейчас миссис М. – усмешка у обоих выходит невеселая…

\- Миссис Ч. – поправляет Сидни, - _Какого хереса!_

 _\- Какого хереса!_ – с чувством вторит ему Аманда…

 

         - Гай организует поиски, если мы с Грейс не вернемся… - не двигаясь с места, прозаически замечает Аманда.

\- Прошло, должно быть, не больше получаса… - пытаясь посмотреть на часы, на выпуская ее из рук, отвечает Сидни, - ну да.. так и есть.

\- Грейс еще спит… - склонившись проверить дочь, Аманда поворачивает голову в его сторону, - что нам делать, Сидни?

\- Идем, - он поднимается следом, - я провожу вас…

\- Нет, ты не…

\- Аманда… - прерывает он ее, - я знаю… Пойдем… Думаю… - добавляет он, - нам нужен очень хороший адвокат…

\- И не один… - она слабо улыбается, - а еще – такие юристы обычно стоят дорого… и чтобы до них добраться, нужны деньги и связи… а у нас с тобой…

\- После возвращения… - кажется, Сидни меняет тему, - ты говорила с отцом?

\- Сидни! Нет! И не намерена первой просить у него прощения! – резко реагирует Аманда, - Не смотри так на меня, Чэмберс! Это – не поможет! Боже! Он выставил на мороз родную дочь накануне родов и даже не побеспокоился за минувшие девять месяцев – жива ли я вообще!

\- Он знает, что жива… - негромко произносит Сидни, - знает про Грейс… про то, что у тебя есть крыша над головой и люди, что тебя любят…

\- Когда ты написал ему, Чэмберс?

\- Дня два спустя после рождения Грейси… - рассеянно отзывается он, - Я считал и считаю, что в ваших разногласиях виноват он, но еще он – твой отец и должен был знать…

\- Ему бы и так рассказали, - замечает она, - мы, конечно, не притча во языцех, но повод для сплетен несомненный.

\- Кто-то должен быть и развлечением для соседей, - Сидни останавливается, - Твой дом, Аманда…

\- Да… - она разворачивается, чинно подставляя щечку для поцелуя, - я приеду в выходные… Всех удивим!

\- Лучше уж я сообщу эту новость заранее, чтобы миссис М успела высказаться, - улыбается он.

\- Какой ты нудный, Чэмберс! – смеется Аманда, толкая коляску к крыльцу. Сидни, дождавшись, пока они благополучно скроются внутри, направляется к подземке… на душе сейчас, действительно, легко – так, как не было с тех пор, как отпустил Аманду…

 

         - Ты все-таки решила настоять на своем, Аманда… - Гай заявляет о своем присутствии, стоит ей лишь войти в дом, - а ведь я надеялся, что ты – одумаешься… и у нас все наладится.

\- Давай не будем обсуждать это – прямо здесь, - подняв голову, чтобы лучше видеть его, стоящего на самом верху лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, отвечает ему Аманда, - мне нужно покормить Грейс, обед – через полчаса, если тебя это устраивает, вот там и поговорим.

Кивнув, он скрывается в кабинете, тут же берясь за телефон, -  Да, это я… инициируйте процесс и делайте то, о чем мы с вами говорили.

 

         - Мистер Чэмберс? – после службы, пока Сидни еще беседует с прихожанами, Леонард проходит по рядам, - Преподобный Чэмберс?

\- Нет… А вы, простите? – он возвращается, подходя ближе, - Что-то хотели? Служба только что завершилась…

\- Да я понял уж… - с заметным ирландским акцентом отвечает собеседник, - у меня тут… вот… - вытаскивая из-за пазухи большой конверт, - передать бы надо лично в руки…

\- Так давайте, я его сейчас позову! – Леонард благожелательно улыбается, - только вы никуда не уходите.

\- Так куда же я уйду, коли мне надо ему лично в руки отдать… - переминаясь с ноги на ногу, бубнит тот, - но вы уж поторопите его, викарий, а то мне тут долго засиживаться нечего.

\- Сидни… - заглянув в каморку, гордо именуемую кабинетом викария, Леонард на всякий случай понижает голос, - там тебя ищет какой-то человек… Он – странный. Похож на ирландца.

\- Идем – посмотрим, - легко поднимается тот, выходя следом, - Слушаю вас, любезный…

\- Вы, стало быть, мистер Сидни Чэмберс, здешний викарий?

\- Как видите, - с улыбкой соглашается он, - что вы хотели?

\- Ну… раз вы – это он, то это – вам… - отдав Сидни конверт, посыльный как-то нахально подмигивает, добавляя,  - Удачи вам, падре…

Вскрыв конверт, Сидни пробегает глазами строчки официального документа… _ответчик по делу об оскорблении чести и достоинства… возмещение морального ущерба в размере…_

\- Что это, Сидни? – глядя на него, Леонард начинает волноваться, - что там такое?

\- Последствия, Леонард… - вздохнув, Сидни убирает повестку во внутренний карман пиджака, отчего-то улыбаясь, - закономерные и неотвратимые, как и следовало ожидать…

 

 

 

***

         - Что ты натворил, братец?! Стоило мне на пару месяцев перестать присматривать за тобой… - сестра налетает словно небольшой ураган прямо с порога, не давая передохнуть. – Здравствуй, Аманда, дорогая! Как давно тебя не видела! Это Грейси – славная девочка!          Дай ее мне, какая красавица!

\- Ваша сестра приехала около полудня, - сообщает миссис         М между делом, - когда вы поехали встречать миссис Аманду и Грейс на станцию. Вы что, ехали назад через Кембридж?

\- Мы просто прошлись по округе, - примирительно отзывается Сидни, отвечая сразу всем, - Ничего, Дженни, что нельзя было бы поправить!

\- Мисс Чэмберс, дайте-ка мне Грейси, - решительно перехватив девочку из рук Дженни, миссис МакГуайер, ставшая не так давно миссис Чепмен, направляется на кухню, по дороге заметив, - а вы бы сестру послушали… оба!

Незаметно оставив девочек одних, Сидни вскоре появляется на кухне, молча наблюдая, как его домоправительница ловко управляется с готовящимся обедом, закипающим чайником и явно проголодавшейся и уставшей с дороги Грейс.

\- Надеетесь, мисс Аманда переупрямит мисс Дженни? – не отвлекаясь от каши на плите, спрашивает миссис М, - не выйдет.  Да и не нужно это.

\- Поднимать шум, миссис М, можно и нужно… - улыбнувшись малышке, он переводит взгляд на нее, - но не по таким вопросам. И не с этими людьми…

\- Если не кричать на весь белый свет о несправедливости, то никто и не узнает, - она поджимает губы, - только вот от этого ничего не изменится, еще и мучиться придется дольше…

\- Потому что надо держать лицо… - соглашается Сидни, - и верить в лучшее.

\- А когда оно не наступит, - подхватывает миссис М, - винить станете только себя. Какого хереса!  Вы – глупец, Сидни Чэмберс и если не я, то кто вам это еще скажет!

-  Миссис М! – с восхищением произносит он.

\- Может быть у мисс Дженни слишком наивные взгляды на жизнь, но рассуждает она вполне здраво. В отличие от вас! – она дает ему в руки поднос с чаем, - Так что пойдите и послушайте ее, может, из всего этого и выйдет толк!

 

         - Аманда, у нас в клубе бывают такие люди! Ты просто не поверишь! Ведь это – неправильно, что вам не дают просто жить своей жизнью, указывая – что можно и что нельзя! В конце концов, вся эта церковь своим появлением обязана разводу, так…

\- Какого хереса… как говорит миссис М… - подхватывает Аманда, не совсем уверенно улыбаясь вернувшемуся с кухни Сидни.

\- Вот именно! – Дженни тоже обращается уже к нему, - я поговорю со всеми… наш комитет – мы устроим пикет у дома твоего архидьякона! Мы опубликуем статью на разворот в Дейли Телеграф и в Таймс!

\- Прошу тебя, Дженни, вот этого всего – не делать… - мягко, но решительно прерывает ее брат, - Шумиха сейчас… да и вообще, будет лишней…

\- Господи боже! Сидни, мы живем во второй половине двадцатого века! А ты рассуждаешь так, будто мы в средневековье! Даже королю позволили жениться по любви!

\- После того, как он – лишился трона, дорогая, - напоминает Аманда, - все чем-то жертвуют… - она ловит пристальный взгляд Сидни, - ради любви…

\- Или – отказываются от нее… - заканчивает за нее он. – Дженни, послушай, мы очень признательны тебе за поддержку, но я прошу пока повременить в оглаской…

\- До твоего слушанья? – невинным тоном интересуется она, перехватив удивленный взгляд подруги, довольно кивает, - так-так, братец, похоже, что Аманда – еще не знает…

\- Не знаю – что? Сидни? – требовательно переспрашивает она. Сидни глядит на сестру, - Спасибо тебе, сестренка! – и выуживает из-под книг и набросков проповедей на столе повестку, передавая Аманде, - Я не сказал тебе… прости… не хотел давать лишний повод…

\- Для ссоры с Гаем? – звонким от злости голосом произносит Аманда, вчитываясь в безликие слова официального письма, - Это низко даже для него! При чем здесь его честь и достоинство! Это мне впору требовать возмещения ущерба – от жизни с ним!

\- Правильно! – подхватывает Дженни, - и мы заявим об этом в прессе! Я сейчас же возвращаюсь в город, мы соберем внеочередное собрание нашего комитета, посмотрим – что на это скажут!

Ее прерывает дверной молоток, Сидни открывает сам – на пороге стоит Киттинг.

\- Похоже, я не вовремя… - кивнув в сторону машины, на которой приехала Дженни, вместо приветствия произносит он, - тебе промывают мозги? Нужна помощь?

\- Входи, Джорди… - шире распахивает дверь викарий, - у нас – дело?

\- А… нет-нет, не сегодня… у меня выходной и пусть они все там… - не договорив, Джорди останавливается, глядя на друга, - Ты сегодня встречал Аманду на станции, а потом вы еще долго шли оттуда пешком…

\- Да… - не отрицает очевидного тот, - откуда ты…

\- Да вся деревня в курсе… - доставая сигареты, ворчит он, - и вы бы сбавили обороты… до поры…

\- О чем ты, Джорди?

\- О том, что отец Аманды никогда не разделял ее взглядов на ее семейную жизнь, так? И если его спросят, то он – будет на стороне ее мужа, да? А ты знал, что он – член ложи?

\- Он попросил установить слежку за собственной дочерью? – несмотря на то, как это звучит, Сидни все-таки уточняет, - Кого-то из местного полицейского участка…

\- Нашего новоиспеченного лейтенанта, конечно! – кивает Киттинг, - И не за ней, Сидни… Ответчик по делу – ты… и если все это не прихлопнуть на стадии предварительного слушанья…

\- Для этого, мой друг, нужен не просто хороший барристер, - Сидни прикуривает от его сигареты, выходя на крыльцо, - нужен кто-то … необыкновенный…

\- Королевский адвокат, мировой судья… - Джорди лезет во внутренний карман неизменного плаща, доставая записку с адресом, - Стефен Кингдом, Кингдом и Кингдом в Миддлтауне, Шропшир. Он уехал из столицы несколько лет назад, вернулся домой и стал во главе семейного дела. Он берется далеко не за все… Съезди к нему… уверен, ваша история его хотя бы позабавит…

\- Спасибо, Джорди, - иронично улыбается Сидни, - может, чаю?

\- Нет, Кейти ждет в машине… - понизив голос, будто его оттуда могут услышать, он договаривает с суеверным ужасом, - ее мама у нас гостит вот уже третий день… и две из четырех сестер… Везу их обедать.

\- Удачи тебе! – смеется он…

Проводив Киттинга, а следом и сестру, Сидни возвращается назад, Аманда молча следует за ним взглядом.

\- Я – глупая, что все это снова затеяла… да?

\- Последствия есть у всех принимаемых нами решений… - отзывается он, опускаясь рядом, - Гай просто реагирует так, как считает нужным.

\- Ты его еще и оправдываешь!

\- Скажем так… - улыбается Сидни, - я его понимаю…

\- Ты слишком добр к миру, - ее ладонь накрывает его руки, - и ждешь того же в ответ…

\- Не жду… - качает он головой, - но – надеюсь…

\- Совершенно безнадежный романтик – Сидни Чэмберс…– подначивает Аманда.

Он сжимает ее пальцы, - отчего же… Как раз – полный надежд…

 

 

         - Ты говорил с ней? – мистер Кэндалл аккуратно складывает газету, откладывая ее в сторону, - Гай, я знаю свою дочь…

\- Не думаю… Нам обоим казалось, что время все сделает за нас, сэр, но… - тот пожимает плечами, тянется за сигарой, что принесли вместе с коньяком, -  Этот ее викарий…

\- Может, проще всего избавиться от него – как от любой досадной проблемы? – вполне светским тоном предлагает его тесть, - Я уверен – найдутся люди…

\- Нет… такие радикальные меры… - Гай морщится, - да и вряд ли это изменит что-то между мной и Амандой…

\- Между тобой и Амандой… брак, мой дорогой Гай, это соглашение, а ты – заключил, похоже, неудачную сделку… - мистер Кэндалл достает из-под уже прочитанных газет распечатанный конверт, - Моя дочь избалована и капризна, и к моему сожалению она привыкла получать все, что хочет… а хочет она – того викария… Она сказала тебе, что проведет в Грантчестере  выходные? – вынув из конверта, он передает ему нечто, напоминающее официальный рапорт о слежке, - Взял на себя смелость попросить друга об услуге… Здесь достаточно подробный отчет о том, как они проводят эти  дни.

\- Мистер Кэндалл… - Гай, не глядя, откладывает бумаги в сторону, - как бы это сказать – наша с Амандой семейная жизнь никоим образом не касается вас. Я благодарен вам за поддержку, но впредь попрошу ничего не предпринимать,  не обговорив детали со мной и моими поверенными.

\- А что насчет моей внучки… - будто и не замечая его реакцию, вскользь спрашивает тот. Гай запинается, сбитый с толку, - В каком смысле, о чем вы, сэр?

\- О том, мой дорогой Гай… - со вкусом затянувшись сигарой, его тесть тянет время, долго и красиво выпуская дым, - уверен ли ты, что Грейс – твоя дочь…

\- Сэр… - теряет дар речи Гай.

\- Что? – мистер Кэндалл пожимает плечами, - знаю все, что ты скажешь… Но позволь спросить – сколько раз ты, возвращаясь домой, узнавал, что Аманда навещает викария в Грантчестере?

\- Что вы хотите сказать, сэр?

\- Ничего такого, что ты уже сам себе ни повторил сотню раз… - наклонившись над столом, мистер Кэндалл настойчиво повторяет, - И было бы крайне глупо признавать себя виновной стороной, когда именно тебя и оставили в дураках!

\- Могу я спросить, сэр Эдвард… - накрыв ладонью отложенные в сторону документы, Гай поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, -  Почему вы в этом деле на моей стороне? Вы настолько не любите Аманду?

\- Аманда – моя дочь! И именно потому что я ее люблю, я все это и делаю. Брак – это сделка и она должна быть выгодной, иначе это выброшенная на ветер жизнь. Ты – удачная партия. Мистер Чэмберс – нет. И он сам это прекрасно понимал, потому и не объявлял о своих намерениях, когда имел на то время и возможность… - стряхнув пепел, мистер Кэндалл смотрит на зятя,  - Я вовсе не чудовище, Гай… просто пытаюсь наглядно показать дочери, что ее ждет… Мечтам предаваться хорошо под теплой крышей и не на пустой желудок… в противном случае – будет совсем не до того.

\- И жизнь в приходе с труднопроизносимым названием где-то на границе с Шотландией гораздо менее комфортна нежели под Кембриджем, - задумчиво произносит Гай.

\- У  меня есть некоторые связи в этой области… - кивает он, - которые способны оказать похожую услугу… Посмотрю, что можно сделать…

\- Я признателен вам, сэр.

\- Не до сантиментов! – отмахивается тот, - Послушай меня, Гай – подумай еще раз… - взглядом указывая на бумаги, - посоветуйся с поверенными и примите верное решение…


	2. Chapter 2

***

\- Я поеду с тобой! – в сотый раз говорит она, - Сидни! – уже в мягкой его улыбке читая ответ, - Но я хочу это сделать!

\- Моя милая, твое присутствие на нашей с архидьяконом встрече ничего не изменит… - он останавливается, машинально потянувшись за сигаретами, - По-видимому, новая волна слухов дошла и до них, и мне предстоит еще один малоприятный разговор о моем будущем.

\- Тем более, я должна быть там с тобой! – горячо возражает она, - Ведь это я… снова я все затеяла! Я объясню, что ты ни при чем и…

\- Аманда… - перехватив ее руки, Сидни смотрит пристально, - нет. К тому же… - снова переходя на слегка легкомысленный тон, он улыбается, - прямо оттуда я поеду в Шропшир.

\- Ну уж туда я тебя одного точно не отпущу! – решительно заявляет она, - ты все испортишь!

\- Это поездка не одного дня, Аманда… - снова напоминает он, - тебе просто не удастся так надолго уехать из Лондона…

\- Продолжишь со мной спорить? – продолжает натаивать она, Сидни качает головой, - Нет… А как же Грейси?

\- Сильвия с ней побудет! – тут же находится она, распахивая дверь, где на пороге традиционно обнаруживается миссис М, - Так ведь, миссис МакГуайер?

\- Нет, не так! – задрав подбородок, та гордо удаляется в сторону кухни, прежде добавив, - А вас, преподобный, ждет проповедь к вечерней службе. Леонард не может вечно вас замещать, это просто неприлично! Это ведь все еще ваш приход!

\- Да, миссис М, - покорно соглашается тот, - я только провожу Аманду…

\- Мистер Чепмен их отвезет, мы уже обо всем позаботились, Сидни. Он дождется, пока поезд благополучно тронется.

\- Спасибо, миссис М… - едва сдерживаясь, Аманда старается не улыбаться, - сейчас я только соберу Грейси… - стремительно обнимая своего викария, она пользуется тем, что дверь притворилась, а миссис М. еще не вернулась с кухни. – Возвращайся скорее, милый друг, и с хорошими вестями…

\- Со щитом или на щите? – неудачно шутит он, уловив мгновенную складку между бровей, целует ее, - Я люблю тебя, Аманда!

\- Ого, Чэмберс! – с веселым изумлением реагирует она, чуть отстранившись, - И десяти лет не прошло… - встречает его чуть укоризненный взгляд, Аманда легко касается ладонью его щеки, - Возвращайся ко мне в любом случае, милый…  любимый… - добавляет она.

 

         - Сидни! Рад вас видеть… - архидьякон поднимается из-за стола, стоит ему войти, - Чаю? Или, может составите мне компанию за обедом?

\- Спасибо… чая будет достаточно…

\- Как ваша паства… - начинает разговор архидьякон, - все у всех благополучно?

\- Надеюсь, что да… Во всяком случае, в последнее время ко мне не обращались с тем, что стоило бы вашего внимания, - отвечает Сидни, - а бытовые неурядицы… они бывают всегда.

\- Да, люди – везде люди… - соглашается тот, - они живут в тесном мирке и не считают любопытство пороком… Это приводит ко всяким разговорам…

\- Это просто своего рода развлечение… как живая газета… - уже понимая, куда дует ветер, Сидни все-таки старается сгладить углы, - оно никому не вредит.

\- Правда, каноник? А вот мне кажется, что когда в приходе о викарии ходят сомнительные сплетни – это нехороший признак.

\- А слушать и, главное, верить подобным слухам – разве не мирская суетность, что не подобает подвижникам веры? – намеренно перейдя на традиционную терминологию, Сидни улыбается, - Но все мы люди, сэр, и нам не чуждо любопытство.

\- Очаровательно! Мне приходят письма, каноник… разные… реже – звонки… Ваша паства не одобряет вашего выбора, Сидни, а это уже серьезно.

\- Что неправильного в помощи и участии ближнему? – подавшись вперед, Сидни всматривается в бесстрастное лицо архидьякона, - Я оказываю ее другу, только и всего.

\- А как ваш кризис веры, Сидни… он миновал? Чуть больше месяца назад вы тут твердили пламенные речи и грозили даже богу… Как с этим сейчас?

\- С переменным успехом, - отвечает он, - когда появляются сомнения, что лучше помощи ближним от них отвлечет…  питая надежду.

\- Вы блуждаете в темноте, Сидни, с завязанными глазами… - веским тоном вещает архидьякон, - Сомнения всегда ведут к ошибкам…

Помолчав, Сидни поднимает на него глаза, - Давайте начистоту, святой отец…

\- Что ж..  – охотно, словно этого и ждал, откликается тот, - вы потворствуете плотским желаниям своей подруги и своим собственным, забывая о том, к чему должны стремиться… Вы слабы, Сидни, как все люди и это не грех… просто нужно признать и попросить о помощи, которая незамедлительно воспоследует…

\- А если я не считаю это ни слабостью, ни ошибкой…

\- Тогда вы впали в еще более тяжкий грех! – перебивает его тот, - Гордыня говорит в вас сейчас! Потому вы и не слышите Его гласа… - протянув руку, архидьякон накрывает ею ладонь Сидни, - но вы – не один и мы не дадим вам пропасть.

\- Иными словами… - подталкивает его он.

\- Иными словами… если вы не образумитесь, Сидни, я буду вынужден поставить в известность епископат с рекомендацией вашего перевода в более нуждающийся в пастыре приход, где есть работа не только для вашего ума, но и возможность проявить себя настоящим духовником…

\- Это – официальное предупреждение? – поднимаясь из-за стола, уточняет Сидни. Архидьякон поджимает губы, - Станет таковым, если вы не прекратите всяческие взаимоотношения с миссис Хопкинс. Она может уйти от мужа, это на ее совести, но не к вам в объятия.

\- Что ж… - Сидни медлит на пороге, - вы делаете то, что считаете правильным… как и я… Посмотрим, кто из нас – ошибается…

 

 _Посмотрим, кто из нас – прав…_ Прокручивая в голове под мерный стук колес весь разговор снова и снова, Сидни никак не может остановиться. Преподобный не так уж и неправ, руководствуясь несомненно личным опытом, но как же быть с тем, что душа и сердце все  не могут договориться меж собой… заставляя друг друга отступать под напором все новых доводов… Аманда – приход – Аманда – помощь нуждающимся – Аманда – жизнь во грехе – Аманда – Грейси… Когда несчастен ты сам, у тебя не будет сил на сочувствие и помощь другим… А когда несчастен самый близкий тебе – разве есть способ остаться в стороне? _Так кто из нас – прав…_

 

         Вокзал встречает будничной суетой, многолюдностью и спешкой… словно весь этот людской поток – течение, что подхватывает и тебя, не отпуская, пока не выносит в более тихую гавань… Благополучно миновав вокзальную площадь, Сидни снова ловит себя на оставшемся со времен войны ощущении чужого злого взгляда на спине… перекрестие прицела… он всегда его чувствовал – палец, уже готовый сорваться с крючка. Так и сейчас интуиция предупреждала об опасности…

\- Святой отец! – окликают его из плохо освещенного небольшого проулка прямо за зданием вокзала, - Прошу вас, святой отец, сюда!

Наверное, не стоило идти в этот  проулок, как и не стоило игнорировать то самое шестое чувство, что в последний раз напоминало о себе еще во время войны… Все это мелькает запоздалым раскаянием, когда его неожиданно останавливают захватом сзади, бьют по почкам и выбивают дух одним резким ударом в солнечное сплетение. Тот, кто держал его сзади – отпускает и Сидни сгибается пополам, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Не стоит забывать, падре, где именно ваше место… - с явной примесью кокни произносит голос над ухом, - ищите себе ровню и не сбивайте с толку замужних дам, даже если они – ваши давние друзья. Примите это в качестве доброго пожелания… - похлопав Сидни по плечу на прощание, его _доброжелатели_ теряются в надвигающейся на город темноте, вливаясь в людской поток… Ноги плохо слушаются и противно дрожат колени, опустившись прямо на землю, Сидни приваливается к стене, пытаясь оценить ущерб… По ощущениям – вроде ничего катастрофичнее завтрашних живописных синяков не предвидится, хотя двигаться прямо сейчас нет никакой охоты. Очередной отправляющийся поезд, на который Сидни точно не попадает, дает предупреждающий гудок, и это означает – надо думать, где и как провести эту ночь…

 

         - Сидни? Боже, что случилось? На тебя напали?! Ограбили в нашем районе?! Постой… я сейчас позову отца!

\- Не надо никого звать, Джонни… - ухватившись за перила, он поднимается по высокой лестнице черного входа джаз-клуба, - мне просто нужно где-то пересидеть ночь, вот и все.

\- Что произошло? Я позвоню Дженни… - Сидни отрицательно качает головой, что явно вызывает приступ головокружения, - хорошо, просто сиди. Если это не ограбление и не ненависть на религиозной почве… - замолчав, Джонни встречает его прямой взгляд, - Ясно. Все-таки, давай, тебя осмотрит доктор, я тут знаю одного, живет неподалеку…

\- Все нормально, Джонни, правда, - Сидни вытягивается на узком диване, - мне бы сейчас чаю и что-нибудь перекусить, с обеда ничего не ел.

\- Дженни рассказала мне… - дождавшись, пока он закончит, Джонни садится рядом, - если мы можем… хоть чем-то…

\- Ты – уже, Джонни… - кивает Сидни, - правда.

\- Это был ее муж? – возвращается к главному тот, - Что нанял людей тебя избить?

\- Нет… - неохотно отзывается он, - у Гая было на это девять месяцев… нет, это не его идея… возможно, он даже и не в курсе…

\- А кто же тогда? – закрыв глаза, Сидни отмалчивается и Джонни меняет тему, - Ты не хочешь никому позвонить и предупредить, что заночуешь в городе?

\- Дома меня не ждут, Джонни, - отвечает он, - но спасибо, что и об этом подумал в этой суматохе.

\- Если захочешь… - недоговаривая, он кивает на бюро, - аппарат – там. Ну… не буду больше приставать с разговорами, отдыхай. Нужный тебе поезд завтра рано утром, я отвезу.

Благодарно кивнув еще раз, Сидни закрывает глаза – тело ломит и болит, и завтра будет только хуже… Сэр Эдвард прекрасно знал, что делает…  Сэр Эдвард, выставивший дочь на улицу… сэр Эдвард, член Ложи… мысли разбегаются… морок и сон, когда кажется, что вовсе и не спишь… и странные сны…

 

         _\- Сидни, проснись… милый… - ее теплая ладонь возвращает из небытия, - тебе что-то приснилось?_

_\- Не помню подробностей… - он садится, стараясь, чтобы Аманда не заметила испарины и дрожащих пальцев, - что-то жуткое…_

_\- Оно осталось там… - успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, говорит Аманда, он согласно кивает, дотягиваясь до сигарет. – Сидни?_

_\- Да… да, Аманда, все это – всего лишь дурной сон…_

_\- Гай снова предложил нам вернуться, - без перехода сообщает она, - обещает, что все возьмет на себя… вину за развод… - Аманда хмурится, избегая его пристального взгляда. – После того, как он увидел Грейс…_

_\- Она – его дочь, Аманда… - напоминает Сидни, та упрямо качает головой, - Грейс не нужен такой же отец, как мой! Она – наша, Сидни, наше маленькое Чудо…_

_\- Аманда… - он беспомощно замолкает…_

_\- Ты жалеешь… - выбравшись из постели, она плотнее запахивает халат, - жалеешь, что связался с нами!_

_\- Ну что ты говоришь! – преодолев ее сопротивление, Сидни привлекает ее к себе, - Жалею я лишь о том, что – так долго ждал…_

 

         - Умеешь ты находить проблемы, Сидни! – недовольный тон Джорди не скрывает его явного облегчения, - Выглядишь скверно…

\- И чувствую себя примерно также… - с трудом садясь, откликается он, - Джонни все-таки позвонил!

\- Он считает, что дважды обязан тебе жизнью, так что – тут без вариантов, - сев рядом, Киттинг долго смотрит, - тебе не помешает выпить, прежде чем я запихну тебя в поезд. Идем в бар.

\- Это не панацея, - Сидни поднимается не без его помощи, - но сейчас, мой друг, ты прав и без этого не обойтись.

\- Не хочешь подать хотя бы жалобу? – забрав большую пинту пива со стойки и прихватив там же пару бокалов, Киттинг возвращается к столику у стены, где пристроился Сидни.

\- На что? Да, меня немного побили в подворотне у вокзала какие-то темные личности… и что? На мне даже воротничка не было… - отхлебнув пива, Сидни осторожно ставит бокал на стол, - Джорди, помнишь, что сказал мне, когда я пришел к тебе с самым первым делом?

\- Нужно что-то весомее твоих слов… - отвечает тот, - а они были не любителями, те – кто тебя побил…

\- С учетом того, как легко я отделался – профессионалами, - кивает Сидни, - наверняка их можно было бы отыскать в боксерских залах где-то в округе, судя по выговору одного из них.

\- Они что-то тебе сказали? – живо интересуется Киттинг.

\- Ничего существенного… - снова улыбкой извиняясь, что разочаровывает его, Сидни качает головой, - просто доброжелательные прихожане, не более.

\- _Подставь другую щеку_ … - произносит Джорди, - или как это у вас там…  Сэру Эдварду не стоит вмешиваться в дела дочери, от которой он вроде как отказался!

\- Благие намеренья, мой друг, не всегда ведут в одном конкретном направлении… - Сидни смотрит на часы, - но в конце концов именно туда и приводят. Даже если не хотел.

\- Ты слишком полагаешься на того, кому на тебя… - Джорди кривится под его укоризненным взглядом, - ладно, оставим это. Ты сейчас собираешься в Шропшир к Кингдому?

\- Надеюсь туда все-таки добраться… Может и стоило взять с собой Аманду…

\- Еще не поздно, - замечает Киттинг, - есть другие поезда…

\- Не стоит с этим тянуть, Джорди…- качает головой тот, - мы теряем эффект внезапности и даем противнику время на перегруппировку. И, прошу тебя… не рассказывай Аманде об этом моем небольшом приключении…

\- В таком случае… - Киттинг выразительно смотрит на часы, - тебе пора на вокзал…


	3. Chapter 3

***

         - Ты куда-то собираешься сегодня? – Гай откладывает газету, через стол вопросительно глядя на Аманду.

\- Кроме обычной прогулки в парке, ты хочешь сказать? – она передает Грейс няне, - Дженни договорилась о собеседовании для меня в небольшой галерее тут поблизости.

\- Дженни Чэмберс? – уточняет Гай, - Сестра твоего викария?

\- Ты знаешь другую Дженни? – с трудом подавляя раздражение, Аманда обходит стол, останавливаясь рядом, - К чему все это, Гай? С чего ты вдруг стал интересоваться – как, где и с кем я провожу время?

\- С тех пор как ты – вернулась, Аманда, - сохраняя прежнюю невозмутимость, отвечает он, - и мы пытаемся… должны, во всяком случае, соблюдать определенные приличия и держаться в рамках…

\- Чего ради? Ты согласился с тем, что я вернулась не к тебе, так к чему весь этот глупый фарс! – помолчав, она продолжает, - Помнится, ты вызывался взять вину на себя и обеспечить причину для развода… или твоя армия юристов уже объяснила тебе все перспективы подобного опрометчивого шага?

\- Мне не нужно ничего делать, Аманда… - сдвинув газету к краю стола, он из-под нее достает тот самый конверт, что передал ему сэр Эдвард, - ты замечательно справляешься с этим сама!

\- Что это? – пальцы не слушаются, пока она открывает и достает оттуда полицейский отчет, - Ты… что – следил  за мной:?! Как это низко! И подло! Фу! – даже не прочитав, она роняет все на стол, - Как ты можешь вести себя так, Гай, после всего?

\- После всего?! Аманда, я принял твои условия и не настаиваю на своих… -  Гай поднимается, его тяжелый взгляд буквально придавливает к полу, - я позволил тебе вернуться и даже не запрещаю визиты в Грантчестер…

\- Запрещаешь? – голос Аманды звенит, - Я больше 9 месяцев жила сама по себе…  а вернулась лишь для того, чтобы Грейс…

\- Ты вернулась, потому что твоей викарий передумал, - Гай умеет быть жестоким, - стоило только его начальству узнать, и они его прижали. А отказаться от церкви ради тебя – он не смог. Так кто из нас лучше, Аманда?  

\- Это не поединок за мою благосклонность, Гай, здесь нет победителей… - вернув ему отчет о слежке, она пожимает плечами, - вопрос в том, как пережить все это с наименьшими потерями, для всех…

\- Моя репутация в деловых кругах не станет лучше от того, что моя жена предпочитает меня кому-то другому, - отвечает он, - равно, как и от скандального развода. Но ты – не помогаешь, Аманда! Вам с Чэмберсом суд не нужен также, как и мне, если не больше, но когда на предварительном слушанье всплывет вот это и похожие документы…

\- На предварительном слушанье по поводу нашего развода или того иска, что ты вменяешь Сидни? – Аманда выжидающе смотрит, - Ну?

\- Он тебе рассказал…

\- А это должен был быть секрет? Как тебе это вообще пришло в голову, Гай? Ты у нас теперь – самая пострадавшая сторона?

\- А разве это не так? – он делает шаг, оказываясь совсем близко, - Ты ушла от меня, забрала дочь, настаиваешь на разводе… живешь с другим мужчиной…

\- Да… - она отвечает открытым взглядом, - но как ты сам сказал – это все я… не он!

\- Уверен, твой рыцарь с тобой не согласится… - ерничает Гай, - я удивлен, что он вообще тебе рассказал.

\- Не делай этого, Гай… Ты хочешь отомстить мне, я заслужила, но не порть жизнь ему!

\- Аманда! Ты потеряешь дочь! – Гай смеется, - А твоего викария – переведут в какую-нибудь глухомань на севере, чтобы глаза не мозолил. И почему меня это должно волновать! Но, тем не менее – волнует…

\- Переведут… - нахмурившись, она беззвучно шевелит губами…

\- Подумай, Аманда… - Гай удерживает ее за плечи, глядя в глаза, - подумай, что для тебя важнее… Ты права, это – не поединок и победителей тут не будет… Но потери… они могут оказаться несоразмеримы с тем… - недоговорив, он оставляет ее в столовой одну.

 

         - А с кем ты оставила Грейси? – Дженни приветливо машет рукой из-за столика и тут же огорошивает вопросом, стоит только Аманде сесть, - надеюсь, не с Гаем, он не создан для детей! Просто, все может затянуться и я не уверена, что знаю, когда мы точно освободимся…

\- Все в порядке, Дженни, Грейси с няней. Гай настоял… - все-таки оправдывается она, - но надолго задерживаться мне все равно не стоит. Твой брат может вернуться…

\- А где Сидни? – живо интересуется та, - Куда он поехал?

\- Никуда… - прикусывает язык Аманда, - его сегодня вызывал к себе архидьякон… и я волнуюсь…

\- Ах, оставь ты эти глупости, Аманда! Ну что может сделать замшелый пень! Ну – попеняет ему на его ошибки, так ведь не в первый раз! Когда Сидни занялся расследованиями, его тоже часто ругали и винили во вмешательстве не в свои дела… - вздохнув, она оглядывается в поисках официанта, - А потом – предпочли просто забыть. Так будет и теперь. Это просто надо пережить.

\- Пожалуй, это – самое трудное… _переживать_ … - вздыхает та, - это просто… ужасно… Все вокруг смотрят как на прокаженную или тяжело больную… все разговоры на любые, самые отвлеченные темы сводятся в итоге к этому… и так или иначе, но я постоянно пребываю в состоянии _что еще возможно сделать_ … - налив чаю из принесенного официантом чайника, Аманда нервно смеется, - А сегодня еще и Гай объявил нечто вроде ультиматума, не желая больше проявлять благородство и оставаться крайним.

\- Женщина в наши дни не может… - Дженни быстро взгромождается на любимого конька, - просто не имеет права выбрасывать свою жизнь в трубу, оставаясь просто приложением к мужу, его карьере, его реноме! Она… Ты – личность, Аманда, и решать за тебя никто не должен! Это противоестественно! И если юристы Гая считают, что он – в своем праве, то мы пойдем в суд! И в суде выставим его дураком!

\- Дженни, нам нельзя в суд… - Аманда понижает голос, чтобы не привлекать внимание всех посетителей кафе, - потому что в суде мы – проиграем. Все. По-крупному.

\- Но ведь между тобой и Сидни…

\- Тише, прошу тебя! – Аманда накрывает ее руку своей, - Подобная риторика и будет стоить твоему брату – прихода, а мне – ребенка! Не говоря уже о том, во что вообще выльется этот скандал!

\- Скандал скандалу – рознь, дорогая, - откликается Дженни, - ведь все зависит от того, как поданы факты и под каким соусом. И уж об этом можешь не беспокоиться – соус я вам обеспечу первоклассный!

\- Мы договорились, Дженни – никаких протестов и сенсаций, пока что… Надеюсь скоро увидеть Сидни, вот тогда и поговорю с ним об этом еще раз.

\- Для того, чтобы тебя услышали – нужно говорить, Аманда! – настойчивость Дженни всегда немного чересчур, - Я говорила с сестрой миссис Вульф – Ванессой и она считает, что церковь слишком много на себя берет, особенно учитывая истоки ее происхождения!

\- Желание освободиться от тяготящих тебя уз… - Аманда улыбается, - только у всех они – разные, Дженни, и далеко не все могут себе позволить свободу.

\- Ты нагнетаешь, как всегда… - она легко меняет тему, не настаивая, -  У миссис Белл очень много работ, своих и мистера Гранта… и их коммуны… а она – неорганизованна, как большинство творческих людей… И ей нужен кто-то…

\- Разобрать и каталогизировать ее работы? – деловым тоном перебивает ее Аманда, - Серьезно, Джен, ты не шутишь?

\- Какие тут шутки! У них с мистером Грантом небольшая галерея в предместьях Лондона, они хотели бы там организовать выставки и аукционы, но там все захламлено и завалено. Тебе не будут платить много, просто не могут, они по-прежнему живут коммуной, как и тридцать лет назад…

\- Работать с ними – уже большая честь, - уверяет ее та, - да вообще – работать! Я не надеялась найти занятие по профессии.

\- Тогда – едем сейчас! Заодно ты и поговоришь  с ней, она просила тебя привезти…

 

 

         - Красивые цветы… - Сидни уже какое-то время стоит, опираясь на невысокую ограду позади дома викторианского стиля, всего словно усыпанного перламутром.

В редких солнечных лучах он блестит и переливается всеми цветами радуги, так что и заметен издалека. На стук дверного молотка никто не откликнулся, потому Сидни просто обошел дом кругом, оказавшись на дорожке перед палисадником, полным цветущих кустов, среди которых предавался их созерцанию, по-видимому, садовник…

\- Как все, к чему человек приложил руку… - охотно откликается тот, - даже если  это не так явно, как есть на самом деле.

\- Человек… - помолчав, Сидни все-таки спрашивает, - а как же с божественным промыслом?

\- А что с ним? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает ему собеседник, - Он есть или его нет – решает каждый для себя. И даже полагаясь на Бога во всем, нам приходится беспокоиться о хлебе насущном для себя, потому что – молитва всего лишь слова…

\- Обращение за помощью… - мягко, как умеет только он, Сидни поправляет, - и адресованное не обязательно Богу… Ведь и помочь может кто угодно… - почти пронзительный взгляд безымянного собеседника заставляет слегка смешаться, - Собственно… простите, что втянул вас в теологическую дискуссию. Хотел узнать – где хозяева…

\- Вы к кому-то конкретному прибыли, мистер… ?

\- Чэмберс. Сидни Чэмберс, сэр… и я – к вам… за советом, Ваша Честь.

\- Да… - мечтательно жмурясь, мистер Стефен Кингдом – а это именно он – кивает, - Вашей Честью был мой отец, мистер Чэмберс… Судья Верховного суда… А я… так что, без церемоний… - окинув его внимательным взглядом, он открывает незаметную калитку в ограде, - Входите… Хотите чаю? Ваше тело просто вопит об отдыхе… и если вы – не жокей, принимавший участие в неудачных для вас и лошади скачках накануне, то…

\- Просто небольшие недоразумения с незнакомцами… - Сидни проходит внутрь, с плохо скрываемым облегчением усаживаясь в предложенное кресло, - мы разошлись во мнениях…  

\- И к вам применили более доходчивые методы убеждения… - Сидни только согласно улыбается, гостеприимный хозяин кивает, - Что ж… Чай или может, что покрепче?

\- Спасибо, чай это то, что нужно…

\- Так что привело вас, мистер Чэмберс, в наши края? Судя по тому, что вы приехали, несмотря на ваше самочувствие – не праздное любопытство…

\- К вам заглядывают туристы? – не торопится Сидни, сэр Стефен отвечает ему задумчивым взглядом, - Впрочем, вы правы… мне нужен профессиональный совет, если можно так сказать.

\- Откуда вы, мистер Чэмберс?

\- Грантчестер, в предместьях Кембриджа.

\- Неужто в Кембридже, да и в самом Лондоне не нашлось того, кто дал бы вам _профессиональный_ совет?

\- Давайте – я вам все расскажу, а уж решать – вам… - заинтересованно приподняв брови, его собеседник откидывается в кресле. Сидни возвращает чашку на блюдце, - Я – викарий в Грантчестере… получил приход, когда вернулся с войны… Аманда… - младшая сестра моего близкого друга… он погиб… - заметив тень понимающей улыбки на лице хозяина дома, он усмехается, - Пожалуй… все именно так…

         Замолчав, Сидни сдвигает от края стола пустую чашку с блюдцем, ложечка тихо звякает, нарушая тишину, - Мелодраматично звучит… - не глядя на того, кому только что рассказал часть своей жизни, говорит он.

\- Отчего же… - с охотой откликается Кингдом, - это жизнь, она не бывает другой. То что одному кажется смешным и глупым – для кого-то настоящая трагедия… Точка зрения, мистер Чэмберс…

\- И с какой – на мою драму смотрите вы, сэр?

\- С разумной, святой отец, - усмехается его собеседник, - вы не кажетесь человеком порывов и, более чем уверен, пытались поступить – как  положено… в обоих случаях.

\- Я так предсказуем? – Сидни рассматривает свои ладони, - Вы правы – я пытался… вышло не очень…

\- А ваша… подруга? – подбирает нужное слово Кингдом, - Нередко женщины в подобных ситуациях способны на… безумства. Она живет где-то поблизости от вас?

\- Жила… да, - кивает Сидни, - но недавно вернулась в дом мужа…

\- Глупое решение… - рассеяно набивая трубку, замечает хозяин дома, - будь судьей я – о разводе разговор уже бы не шел, а вы – становились бы виновным ответчиком по заявленному делу… И даже если бы она настаивала на разводе, девочка бы осталась с отцом.

\- Все так плохо…

\- Все – так плохо… - подавшись вперед, Кингдом заглядывает ему в лицо, - Но я берусь за ваше дело, мистер Чэмберс… и посмотрим, что и как быстро удастся исправить.

         Уже на пороге, прощаясь, Сидни не удерживается от вопроса, - Почему?

\- Согласился представлять вас? – за него договаривает Кингдом и, помедлив, улыбается добродушно, - Считайте это – божьим промыслом…

 

 

 

***

         - Я не говорил бы, не будь я уверен… - Сидни останавливается неподалеку от кучки своих прихожан, что замолкают, стоит ему подойти ближе… - Утро доброе, святой отец! Как ваши дела? Сегодня вы будете вести службу?

Любезные голоса и плещущееся любопытство в глазах преследуют его весь год… на какое-то время, казалось, все стихло – когда Аманда с дочкой исчезли из деревни… но не так давно все вернулось на круги своя… и с удвоенной силой…

         После встречи с Кингдомом, наверное, можно было бы и приободрится – не каждый день простому викарию выпадает шанс быть представленным на предварительных слушаньях по его делу одним из лучших юристов в стране, причем, бесплатно. Но что-то не дает покоя… что-то… словно забытая мелочь, которая непременно всплывет и все испортит.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Харрис… Благодарю, мисс Райт… Если все сложится благополучно, миссис Моррис… - отвечает он        всем сразу, стараясь никого не пропустить, с неизменной улыбкой, - надеюсь, Леонард не слишком углубляется в риторику…

\- Мистер Финч… - недовольным тоном начинает мистер Харрис, но замолкает под неодобрительными взглядами. – Проповеди преподобного Финча… - смущаясь от собственной смелости, вступает мисс Райт, - хоть и изобилуют подробностями его взглядов на происходящее в мире, тем не менее дают четкое представление…

\- Спасибо, мисс Райт, - прерывает ее миссис Моррис, - мы поняли, что вы без ума от проповедей мистера Финча. И все-таки, мистер Чэмберс, мы скучаем по вашим добрым и правильным словам. Нам вас не хватает!

\- Постараюсь меньше вас разочаровывать… - улыбкой прощаясь, Сидни оставляет их перетирать новые порции сплетен, направляясь к дому.

\- Я служу домоправительницей у викария, а не у его помощника, преподобный! – миссис М встречает его грозным взглядом, - Где вы пропадаете вот уже три дня, позвольте спросить? И что это с вашим костюмом? Вы что, пиджаком улицу мели, а потом просто надели?!

\- Сидни! – Леонард почти выбегает навстречу с явно читаемым облегчением, - Слава богу! Вы вернулись!

\- Лучше бы спросили его, Леонард, - ворчит миссис М, собирая на стол и отгоняя Хереса от тарелок, - как мог оставить паству на трое суток!

\- Я был уверен, что обо всем здесь позаботятся в мое отсутствие… - продолжая находить в себе силы держаться в рамках, Сидни позволяет себе почти упасть в кресло, - и, если мне еще положен завтрак в этом доме, то я был бы крайне за него признателен…

\- Время к полудню! – упрямо отвечает та, - я же не знала, когда вы приедете!

\- Ничего, миссис М… - суетится Леонард, - у нас ведь там осталось кое-что от вчерашнего ужина и сегодняшнего завтрака… Сидни… - он мнется, - если вам нужны будут мои заметки к сегодняшней проповеди, то я с радостью…

\- Да… проповедь… Леонард, я так  признателен, что ты держал оборону за нас обоих на протяжении этих трех дней… - тот смущенно тупит взор, чрезвычайно довольный признанием своих заслуг, - боюсь, вынужден просить  об еще одном одолжении… Мне очень нужно сегодня в Лондон… и я вряд ли сумею вернуться вовремя… - на кухне миссис М чем-то демонстративно  гремит.

\- Нет-нет, Сидни… - Леонард присаживается напротив, - нет, я в общем-то совсем не против, но только не сегодня… У меня есть друг…  который служит в епархии архидьякона… и он предупредил, что они нагрянут сегодня с «выборочной случайной» проверкой…  Тебе нужно быть на службе, Сидни…

\- Я не могу, Леонард, - обезоруживающе улыбается тот.

\- Разумеется! – миссис М проходит в комнату с подносом с едой, бухая его перед ним, -  Вам же на всех наплевать, только о себе и думаете! Чем было плохо весь год, когда мисс Аманда с Грейс жили тут неподалеку? Все пристойно – замужняя дама с ребенком живут в деревне на свежем воздухе в тишине, пока муж в городе… И викарий – по долгу службы и на правах старого друга семьи помогает… Так нет! Все надо было перевернуть!

\- Миссис М… - только и может произнести Сидни.

\- Что? Я больше двадцати лет была миссис М, знаю что говорю… Правила приличия писаны не для того, чтобы по ним жить… но – им надо следовать… и тогда все будет как надо… - Сидни и Леонард потрясенно молчат, не находясь с ответом. – А теперь что? Теперь архидьякон посмотрит на все это… да и переведет вас от греха подальше! Леонарду ваше место не светит… значит, пришлют кого-то… не приведи господи, как архидьякон… что я с ним делать буду, а?

\- Не стоит паниковать раньше времени, миссис М,  – Сидни возвращается к еде, - ну а в самом крайнем случае… я вас всех заберу с собой…

Миссис М смеривает их обоих неодобрительным взглядом, прежде чем уйти, Леонард тоже поднимается с тяжелым вздохом, - В таком случае… закончу с заметками к сегодняшней службе… - провожаемый сочувствующей улыбкой Сидни.

         По дороге в Лондон он то и дело возвращается мыслями к своей поездке и в тот закоулок за вокзалом. То, что это было посланием от мистера Кэндалла, сомнений не вызывало… вопрос – в курсе ли этого был Гай… и если да… Сидни не заблуждался на его счет, в силу вполне объективных причин – воротничок не обезличивает, но создает видимость безвредности, в которую Гай никогда не верил. И Аманда всегда была для него тем трофеем, который он получил, прекрасно сознавая, что Сидни ему это просто позволил сделать… И корень всех их проблем тут… не в самом факте развода, а в том – из-за кого он случился.

Клуб, который, как известно Сидни, мистер Кэндалл посещает ежедневно, в паре кварталов от Гайд-Парка.  

\- Могу чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? – холодно-вежливый швейцар на входе служит естественной преградой для не-членов клуба, - Для гостей предусмотрены специальные часы посещения, сэр, к сожалению, сегодня доступ в клуб  уже закрыт.

\- Собственно, я хотел лишь выяснить, не здесь ли мистер Кэндалл и возможно ли передать ему записку… - еще большая вежливость в ответ на вежливость делают свое дело…

\- Я узнаю, сэр… - вернувшись несколько минут спустя, служитель делает ему знак, - Прошу сюда… Мистер Кэндалл пригласил вас составить ему компанию… Сюда, это – для приема гостей, сэр. Мистер Кэндалл сейчас подойдет.

\- А, Чэмберс! Пришли сообщить мне, что моя дочь снова беременна, только на этот раз – вашим ублюдком?

\- Что вы, сэр… - словно не замечает намеренно-оскорбительного тона Сидни, - Аманда бы ни за что не пропустила повод так вас порадовать. 

\- Что же тогда послужило причиной столь не приятного визита? – раздраженно перебивает сэр Эдвард, - На встрече настаивали вы.

\- Со мной произошел странный случай… несколько дней назад неподалеку от вокзала на меня напали… - Сидни встречает ничего не выражающий взгляд, - и это не было ограблением.

\- Как неприятно. Вы сообщили в полицию? У вас ведь там – друзья, насколько я понимаю… - он откладывает сигару в сторону, - я не являюсь ни тем, ни другим, Чэмберс, так чего вы хотите от меня?

\- Я вернулся туда на следующий день, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает Сидни, - в глупой надежде найти… что-то…  Мы, священнослужители, грешим порой излишней верой в Высшие силы. И, представьте себе, мои надежды оправдались! – с этими словами он достает обрывок листовки бойцовского клуба, на обратной стороне которого коряво выведены имена и цифры.

\- И что это? – брезгливо приподняв записку двумя пальцами, сэр Эдвард роняет ее рядом с пепельницей.

\- Это были вы, сэр… тот, кто нанял тех парней… - сквозь дым от его сигары, Сидни улавливает явное недовольство у того на лице, - То, что меня пасут, я заподозрил примерно с неделю назад, но списал это на излишнюю впечатлительность из-за насыщенности последних событий. Вариантов было всего два… вы – сэр… и Гай… - Сидни пожимает плечами, - у него было больше года на то, чтобы причинить мне вред… так почему вдруг сейчас. И улики я отправился искать именно из этих соображений, хотя и не особо рассчитывая на то – что что-то найду.

\- Связался с идиотами… - стряхивая пепел, злобно реагирует тот, Сидни откидывается в кресле – самая трудная часть разговора, как он надеется, позади.

\- Разумеется, это все – лишь мои домыслы, которые останутся между нами.. И вы вольны делать с этим… - он взглядом указывает на записку, - что хотите… Мне только непонятно, сэр, ради чего?

\- Ваш друг инспектор прав, Чэмберс, вы – упрямец… - скомкав, тот кидает бумажку в пепельницу, аккуратно ее там поджигая, - к тому же еще и наивный. Думаете, я буду признателен вам за все то, что вы делаете для Аманды? Или вы растрогаете меня своей открытостью и благородством… – глубоко затянувшись, сэр Эдвард смеется, - И – что же дальше, Чэмберс? Что будет после?

\- После, сэр?

Тот кивает, затягиваясь сигарой. - Да, Чэмберс – после… Когда с вас обоих слетят, наконец, ваши розовые очки и вы трезво оцените то, во что вляпались…

\- Боюсь, не совсем понимаю вас…

\- Хорошо… вам не указали на дверь ваши епископы и вы – благополучно избавились от иска, что вменяет вам мой почти уже не зять. Аманда – от мужа… - выдохнув дым, сэр Эдвард смотрит сквозь него на Сидни, - ну? Как вы собираетесь жить дальше? Надеетесь к тому времени заслужить мое расположение… - он двигает пепельницу с остатками записки в его сторону, - вот этим? Не дождетесь! Ни моих денег, ни моей дочери…– бормоча еще что-то, что Сидни не разобрал, он поднимается, напоследок бросая, - Ты никогда не будешь ее достоин, щенок!

\- На самом деле…  - тоже поднявшись, он собирается уходить, - на самом деле – никто из нас… сэр.

 

         Светлое пятнышко мелькает среди зелени… у большинства детей светлые волосики в раннем детстве, темнеющие уже с возрастом… но ему нравится думать, что… Он и сам не уверен до конца – о чем именно он думает. Но рядом с малышкой, когда возишься с ней или просто смотришь – становится спокойнее и как-то легче на душе… Аманда знает… он все чаще ловит на себе ее откровенно-чувственный взгляд, когда слова могут только все испортить…

Встреча с ее отцом… то, о чем они говорили, разбередило душу… ведь правда – они оба так старались жить моментом, что совершенно позабыли о том, что впереди.

 

_\- Почему ты выходишь за него?_

_\- Потому что он – спросил…_

 

Белое платье казалось темным в цветных всполохах фейерверка… ее профиль и гордо вздернутый подбородок – чтобы никто не видел и не заметил… но они оба плакали тогда… И понадобилось время, чтобы понять… и еще – чтобы решиться…

\- Сидни! – она идет навстречу, - Наконец-то! Что так долго? Ты встретился с тем, к кому ездил? Как все прошло? Ну что ты молчишь, Чэмберс? – он держит ее руки, вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Что? Он не согласился? – Аманда кусает губы, - Ничего… это – ничего, правда… Мы и не надеялись… я, по крайней мере. Все хотят денег, это нормально, это должно стоит дорого – здесь вершатся судьбы. Сидни… - сосредоточив на нем взгляд, она уговаривает и его, и себя, - Только ты, пожалуйста, не огорчайся, мы непременно что-нибудь придумаем. Да! Твоя сестра свела меня с той самой сестрой миссис Вульф! Вообрази – я разбираю их с мистером Грантом работы! И готовлю к выставке! Так что… я в любой день могу попросить их помощи и совета. Да и Дженни никак не угомонится – они уже провели собрание своим комитетом и даже выпустили статью в своей газете… без имен, разумеется… но, согласись, вряд ли найдется еще одна такая идиотка, как я и такой добрый и отзывчивый каноник, как ты… - так и не растеребив его, Аманда увлекает его за собой на скамейку. – Сидни?

\- Выходи за меня! – так и не отпустив ни ее взгляда, ни ее рук, неожиданно произносит он, и разглядев ее полное замешательство, уточняет, - ну… то есть – потом, после того, как все это закончится, Аманда, ты выйдешь за меня? – она по-прежнему потрясенно молчит, побуждая его продолжать, - Ты сказала тогда, что – я не спросил… Не хочу снова потерять право на этот самый вопрос или просто дать тебе повод думать, что мне нужно от тебя только…

\- Ты – сумасшедший, Чэмберс… - закрыв его рот ладошкой, она заставляет его замолчать, - Никто в здравом уме не нагромоздил бы такое…

\- У нас обоих со здравомыслием сейчас неважно, – перехватив, он целует ее ладонь, - самое то – для серьезных решений… так как, Аманда?

\- Мог бы и не спрашивать…

         Возмущенный плач ребенка, на которого потерявшие счет времени родители, слишком увлеченные друг другом, не обращают внимания, напоминает о реальности. Оторвавшись от нее, Сидни берет на руки Грейс, которая тут же и затихает, - Тебе надо вернуться в Грантчестер, Аманда… вам обеим… - он следует за ней взглядом, пока она перебирает коляску и детские вещи в ней, - Боюсь, иначе мне придется перенести сюда весь приход… Леонард их совсем занудил…- неловко шутит он, все-таки заставляя ее улыбнуться, - а я… не получается сосредоточиться на проповедях, пока вы – тут…  

\- Сидни, я не знаю… - она снова садится рядом, рассеяно поправляя чепчик на дочери, - здесь как-то все устроилось… и работа…

\- Это совет нашего королевского адвоката, - на ее вскинутый взгляд, он с улыбкой кивает, - да-да, мне удалось его занять… он увлекся нашей историей. И как мировой судья, считает твое возвращение – ошибкой. Почти катастрофой.

\- Когда он возьмется за дело?

\- Уже взялся… Мы хотели профессиональных советов и помощи… Это оно и есть, Аманда. Им стоит следовать… - пользуясь тем, что Грейс все еще у него на руках, Сидни достаточно безаппеляционен, - Заберу вас в пятницу, тебе хватит пары дней, чтобы собраться?

\- Мне хватит и пары часов, - отзывается она, забирая у него дочь, устроив ту в коляске, возвращается к нему, - вещи еще так и не распакованы толком… но, Сидни, это… неразумно, нет? Дом, где мы жили, наверняка сдан… снова гостиница?

\- Почему… миссис М переехала к мужу и только приходит к нам рано утром… из ее комнаты выйдет чудесная детская.

\- А я? – напоминает она, - а Леонард? Мы поставим его в неловкое положение…

\- Он станет прекрасной дуэньей, - Сидни опять пытается шутить, - Аманда, мы достаточно жили, пытаясь вписаться во все рамки разом, это не сработало…

\- Милый, но теперь ты хочешь нарушить их и тоже – все разом… - коснувшись его щеки ладонью, Аманда заставляет его на себя посмотреть, - а – твой иск и мой развод? – перехватив ее руку, он сжимает пальцы, - У них хотя бы будут причина и повод!

 


	4. Chapter 4

***

         Кабинет епископа против ожиданий обставлен почти аскетично, но – антиквариатом, довольно часто бывавший здесь Кингдом вскользь отмечает новые предметы неброского интерьера, терпеливо ожидая, пока хозяин – глава епископата юго-восточной области графства закончит смену облачения после службы.

\- Так что привело вас к нам в нашу скромную обитель? – несется из-за резной ширмы явно красного дерева эпохи первой Реставрации.

\- Ваше преподобие…- начинает было тот, тут же перебиваемый епископом, - Сэр Стефен… давайте остановимся на мирском… не вынуждайте меня обращаться к вам – Ваша Честь…

\- Боже упаси, сэр Роуэн… - смеется тот, - как говорится – не нам чинами бравировать… Я к вам, можно сказать – с полуофициальным визитом…

\- Как Королевский адвокат или в качестве мирового судьи? – выйдя из-за ширмы, преподобный Эткинс ждет, пока незаметный служка подготовит к чаепитию столик.

\- У вас в епархии есть клирик… - оставляя его вопрос повисшим в воздухе, Кингдом первым устраивается за столом, благодушно взирая на хозяина.

\- Вы – представитель мистера Чэмберса, сэр Стефан…- усаживаясь напротив, сэр Роуэн долго и методично передвигает расставленное на столе, избегая прямого взгляда, - и, как я полагаю, пришли о чем-то договариваться…

\- Мы давно друг друга знаем, сэр Роуэн… - Кингдом по-прежнему благодушен и мил, - и прежде вы редко принимали чью-то сторону, не услышав аргументы каждого…

\- Имя Сидни Чэмберса слишком часто всплывает за последний год, чтобы не заинтересоваться подробностями, - отвечает тот, - так что - прошу, сэр Стефен…

\- Не думаю, что добавлю что-то новое, - откинувшись в кресле с чашкой чая, Кингдом не торопит события, - разве что некоторые детали, которые покажутся незначительными в плане общей картины. Поэтому не стану повторять то, что вам уже известно…

\- Факты, сэр Стефен, как и всякая непреложная истина, трактуются однозначно, - сэр Роуэн долго выбирает с тарелки бисквит, - но вот сопутствующие им обстоятельства… они как раз и могут перевесить чашу весов. Уж вам ли не знать…

\- Обстоятельства… что ж – если, гипотетически, я скажу, что безвыходное положение спровоцировало и повлекло за собой все остальное… вы, сэр Роуэн, смягчитесь по отношению к вашему викарию?

\- Как я уже сказал, сэр Стефен, обстоятельства бывают разные и во всякое положение можно войти и попытаться понять… Но! – он поднимает указательный палец в почти сакраментальном жесте, - но не всякий искренне желает – чтобы его поняли и простили. По словам духовного наставника Чэмберса, он не то что – не раскаивается в содеянном… он возгордился! Он смеет перечить ему… нам и самого Господа упрекать в его решениях!

\- Он еще молод… - снисходительность читается в улыбке Кингдома, - молод и безапелляционен…. Не то, что мы с вами, преподобный… - склонившись чуть ближе, он понижает голос, - он еще верит… оттого и задает вопросы. Но это пройдет… и вашими стараниями, в том числе.

Сэр Роуэн морщится, но не отрицает очевидного, - Так… что у вас на уме, сэр Стефен, с чем вы пришли сегодня ко мне? Не только ведь компанию за приятной беседой и чаем составить.

\- Вообще-то, исключительно ради этого, - смеется Кингдом, - ну и из-за этих бисквитов, разумеется… сэр Роуэн, к чему вам – мирская суета? Все эти судебные дрязги, они недостойны внимания синода. Пусть решают люди.

\- Предлагаете не вмешиваться и дождаться результата? Мы – пытались, сэр Стефен, викарий нас не слышит.

\- Как там у вас говорится – _кого соединил Господь…_ \- умолкнув, Кингдом ждет, чтобы смысл сказанного дошел и до его собеседника.

\- Он хочет жениться на чужой жене! – переходит на личности епископ, - Исключение для разведенных женщин сделано не просто так – в глазах Господа она все еще чья-то жена и это – грех, а уж для духовного лица – тяжкий!

\- Так, в ваших силах все исправить! – подходит, наконец, к сути Кингдом, - Объявите ее брак недействительным, найдите причину или просто дайте ему специальное разрешение в узком кругу – на брак. Ведь в ваших священных книгах написано - _Епископам, пресвитерам и диаконам Закон Божий не дозволяет обрекать себя на одиночество или воздерживаться от супружеской жизни, поэтому законно и им, подобно всем прочим христианам, вступать в брак по их собственному благоусмотрению, как скоро они признают такую жизнь (т. е. супружескую) более благоприятною для их нравственного преуспеяния_ …- усмехнувшись, он продолжает, глядя на кислую физиономию епископа, - Ваш викарий прямо-таки нуждается в этом! На фоне неуклонно снижающейся популярности церкви, как института и оплота веры, вам вряд ли нужно нечто подобное…

Переняв из его рук, сэр Роуэн с брезгливостью рассматривает четырехстраничную листовку, где на первой полосе красуется крупным шрифтом заголовок: БРАКИ ЗАКЛЮЧАЮТСЯ НА НЕБЕСАХ?, а под ним – статья, в подробностях живописующая злоключения некоего священнослужителя и его несчастной возлюбленной.

\- Что это? – держа газету двумя пальцами, вопрошает тот.

\- Сигнальный экземпляр… кажется, так они его называют… - Кингдом сочувственно кивает, - да-да, у них таких много, целый тираж… Конечно, это всего лишь клубная газета, ничего более… но вам известно, кто в подобных клубах и комитетах заседает… А сейчас так любят раздувать скандалы из ничего… в Гайд-Парке устраивать митинги… спектакли ставить, опять же, на эту тему… книги писать… - отхлебнув чаек, он спрашивает, - Не читали новый роман миссис Вульф?

 

 

         Проснуться заставляет тишина – в городе не бывает так тихо даже глубокой ночью. Обнаружив, что в постели – одна, Аманда плотнее запахивает халат, выскальзывает в коридор и стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, заглядывает в его комнату. Сидни с Грейс на руках в кресле, пластинка в проигрывателе, играющая джаз…

\- Она плакала, а я не проснулась? – ужасается она, проходя внутрь. Сидни улыбается, - Нет, мне просто нужен был компаньон, чтобы послушать музыку. Грейс была рада составить мне компанию.

\- У Гая она всегда капризничает… - замечает Аманда, тихонько присев на ручку кресла…

\- Твоя мама, Грейси, - глядя снизу вверх, негромко произносит он, - временами бывает  очень наивной… - переведя взгляд на уже пустую бутылочку с остатками молока, Сидни смеется, - я добавил туда виски, чтобы уж наверняка…

\- А твой папа, Грейси… - Аманда обрывается было на полуслове, поймав болезненно-беззащитное выражение его лица, легко касается щеки ладонью, ловя взгляд, - твой _папа_ … - выделяя последнее слово,  - так и норовит нас с тобою поберечь… - забрав у него дочь, она устраивает ее в кроватке. - И не рассказывает нам… Откуда синяки, Чэмберс? В последнее время Джорди тебя совсем не занимает…

\- Это пустяки, Аманда… - усмехается он, стараясь на нее не смотреть, - сущая безделица…

\- Да? Это Гай подослал к тебе людей?

\- Это – пустяки, Аманда! – повторяет Сидни, уже настойчиво глядя ей в глаза, - и исключительно моя вина – не стоило ходить пустыми закоулками Лондона, где так легко нарваться на неприятности. Вот и нарвался.

\- Тебя ограбили? – с холодной решимостью уточняет она, - Если это дело рук не моего мужа, значит… - мгновенно переменившись в лице, Аманда отходит к окну, - Боже…

\- Аманда… - остановившись позади, Сидни сжимает ее плечи.

\- Я боюсь, Сидни… - произносит она, не двигаясь, - боюсь постоянно… каждый день…

\- Чего? – стремительно обернувшись, она оказывается в его руках, - Что все рухнет, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть! Боюсь потерять Грейси, боюсь потерять тебя… потерять – нас во всем этом…

\- Аманда…  - притянув ее ближе, выдыхает Сидни, - я так хочу сказать – все будет хорошо…

\- Скажи! Прошу тебя, скажи… и я – поверю! – не поднимая головы, она продолжает, - Гай грозит забрать Грейси… тебя услать на север, в дикий горный приход…

\- Услать меня может только епископ, - не выпуская ее из рук, смеется Сидни, - да и то, это совсем не так просто, как звучит… - взяв ее лицо в ладони, он заставляет ее на себя посмотреть, - Аманда, он просто пытается ухватиться за последнюю возможность… Слушанья уже послезавтра… Дождемся их… а там – посмотрим…

\- Идем спать, милый… - вздыхает она, - пока Грейси снова не проснулась…

 

         - Сидни! – голос Киттинга разносится по всей улице, нагоняя их, - Сидни!

\- Добрый день, Джорди…- приветливо отзывается Аманда, останавливаясь вместе с коляской, - как Кейти и дети?

\- Спасибо… как раз шел к вам передать приглашение на сегодняшний обед… - Киттинг разглядывает обоих, кивая  в сторону Сидни, - Позаимствую его, на часок?

\- Спроси сам, - улыбается Аманда, толкая коляску вперед, - я здесь просто с дочерью гуляю…

\- Передай миссис М… - начинает было Сидни, но она перебивает, - Иди уже! За тот месяц, что меня здесь не было, Грантчестер не превратился в Уйатчэппел!

\- Я бы знал! – подхватывает Киттинг, ловко уводя его на другую сторону улицы в направлении паба…

\- Джорди, скажи, что у нас – есть дело! – устроившись за обычным столиком в дальнем конце зала и заказав по пинте, Сидни первым нарушает молчание, - Или просто займи меня чем-то, прошу тебя!

\- Увы… - пожимает плечами тот, - похоже, весь мир замер в ожидании, пока ты разберешься в собственной жизни… - сделав приличный глоток, Киттинг продолжает, - Пьяные драки и бытовые драмы не в счет…

\- Ты должен что-то найти… - глядя мимо, произносит Сидни, - мне нужно…

\- Отвлечься? – понимающе подхватывает тот, - Что, уже сожалеешь о добровольном отказе от холостой жизни? Еще не поздно…

\- Скорее, просто устал… - вымученно улыбается он, - от борьбы с самим собой. Да и Аманда… - так и не договорив, Сидни тоже вспоминает про пиво.

\- Да… - Киттинг кивает, глубокомысленно замечая, - женщины… Примут решение, сто раз передумают, а потом еще и тебя же во всем этом виноватыми оставят… - резюмирует он, припоминая собственную эпопею.

\- И чаще всего – окажутся правы… - звучит неподалеку, - находя выход интуитивно…

\- Судья Кингдом… - Киттинг чуть привстает в знак приветствия, - Присматриваетесь?

\- Оцениваю обстановку, мистер Киттинг, - соглашается тот,  - и давайте без званий и должностей… Что вы пьете?  Мистер Чэмберс… или здесь к вам лучше обращаться _преподобный_?

\- Виски… и пиво, - отвечает Киттинг, поднимаясь, - сейчас принесу…

\- Сидни – будет лучше всего… - снова заставляя себя улыбаться, отзывается тот, - спасибо, что так быстро приехали…

\- Слушанья состоятся в Кембридже, насколько я понимаю… - внимательный взгляд Кингдома останавливается на нем, - вы готовы к этому?

\- У нас просто нет другого выхода… - достав сигареты, Сидни предлагает и  ему, получив жест отрицания в ответ, закуривает, - Мы во всем полагаемся на вас, сэр…

\- За этим вы ко мне и обратились… - не спорит Кингдом, - Я хочу предупредить… предварительные слушанья мало чем отличаются от суда, тем более – в бракоразводном процессе и иску о возмещении ущерба… грязи выльется ничуть не меньше… разве что – свидетелей этому будет не так много, да и пресса опять же… Хотя эти-то везде найдут если не лазейку, то дырочку, чтобы подслушать и подглядеть.

\- Я понимаю… - Сидни выпускает дым, что повисает сизым облаком между ними, - если можно, мистер Кингдом… Аманда… мне бы не хотелось, чтобы и она…

\- Ей придется, Сидни, - твердо возражает тот, - она заварила всю эту кашу, по ее желанию был запущен сам процесс развода, разумеется, ее спросят о причинах… - помолчав, Кингдом продолжает, - и _не хочу с ним жить_ – недостаточно веская причина для развода.

\- Но все обстоит именно так, сэр…

\- Да… - вернувшийся Киттинг ставит на стол еще одну пинту пива себе и их гостю, - не бьет, не пьет и содержит – что еще нужно для семейной идиллии…

\- В глазах суда – все именно там, мистер Киттинг, - отхлебнув пива и утирая пену с губ, Кингдом задумчиво смотрит на отрешенного Сидни, - А что ее дочь – Грейс, кажется? – при упоминании ее имени Сидни переводит на него взгляд, кивая, -  Аманда позволяет им видеться с мужем?

\- Да… - рассеянно отвечает он, - почти сразу, как это стало возможным, мы… - поперхнувшись этим местоимением, Сидни договаривает, - Аманда встретилась с Гаем и с тех пор он проводит с Грейси время регулярно…

\- Она – его дочь? – резко задает вопрос Кингдом, не сводя с викария глаз. Киттинг прячет ухмылку в бокале с пивом, а Сидни в некоторой растерянности молчит. – Что? Этот или подобный ему вопрос непременно всплывет, Сидни, можете даже не сомневаться в этом. В вашем случае – такой простор для девичьих фантазий, что пресса не преминует этим воспользоваться. Так что – Грейс ваша дочь или дочь мужа вашей любовницы?

\- Мы не… - помолчав, Сидни начинает снова, - у нас не было близости ни до ее брака, ни – во время него, - усмехнувшись, он снова выпускает сизый дым от сигареты, - после – можно сказать, тоже… Как оказалось, у меня редкая выдержка.

\- С чем вас и поздравляю, - проглотив принесенный виски, Кингдом довольно крякает, - но я так понимаю, что и она – погорела или…

\- Мы стали жить вместе несколько месяцев назад… - просто озвучивает очевидное он, - вероятно, что местные сплетни надолго опередили это событие, так, Джорди?

\- Это случилось после того дела с дочкой нашего почтмейстера, так? – безошибочно угадывает тот, - Только вот кумушки наши вас еще на Пасху поженили!

\- Об этом и речь, Сидни, - Кингдом возвращается к пиву, - можно сказать, вы – сплетня года и потому достоверных фактов ни одна сторона получить не сможет… Мы выходим на позиции _ваше слово против его слова_ … что не так уж плохо.

\- Но и не хорошо… - профессиональным тоном замечает Джорди, тоже закуривая, - выстроенная таким образом защита так же легко подвергается сомнениям, как и линия обвинения…

\- Раз вы так говорите, инспектор… - допивая пинту, Кингдом ставит пустую кружку на стол дном вверх.

\- То и обвинение будет думать также… - Сидни озвучивает то, что повисло в воздухе, - Что мне делать, сэр?

\- Вам нужно будет молчать, Сидни, молчать и слушать – меня, моего оппонента, судью… А когда вас вызовут… это непременно произойдет – отвечать на вопросы, по-возможности не пускаясь в объяснения мотивов своих поступков… - тот медленно кивает, - Хорошо. Но самое главное – вам придется проявить всю свою хваленную выдержку, когда я и мой оппонент будем вести опрос миссис Хопкинс… Любые реплики с места, попытки объяснения причин и следствий и просто прилюдное признание вины – сделают все только хуже. Ваше мнение в вопросах семьи и брака вообще и семьи Хопкинс в частности, суду не интересно. Равно как и об отношении церкви к разведенным женщинам в плане их возможного брака с обладателем сана… Запомните это, Сидни…

\- Я постараюсь, сэр… - кивнув, он пересекается взглядом с Джорди.

\- Судья,  - любопытствует тот, - где-то уже остановились?

\- Вот как раз об этом и думаю…

\- Я провожу вас до пансиона, если не возражаете, - Киттинг поднимается, - там лучше, чем в нашей местной гостинице, да и завтраками с утра кормят…

\- Мне хотелось бы еще до слушанья увидеться с Амандой…

\- А вы приходите сегодня к нам на обед, судья, - снова встревает Киттинг, - Сидни в Амандой тоже придут, вот и поговорите спокойно, без свидетелей…

\- С удовольствием! Люблю, знаете ли, домашнюю еду!

 

         - Чего хотел Джорди? – у Аманда беспокойные глаза, хотя она и старается, чтобы голос не дрожал, и улыбаться, - новое дело, ты ему очень нужен?

\- Нет… - Сидни привлекает ее к себе, - ничего такого… Просто Кейти пригласила нас сегодня на обед… - помедлив, он договаривает, - и Кингдом приехал…

\- Что он сказал? Он хочет встретиться со мной, чтобы обсудить… ты знаешь – линию защиты…

\- Не думаю, - качает головой Сидни, - свои мысли о деле, как и о грядущем процессе он держит при себе. Самое большее, что ты услышишь – указания, как вести себя на слушаньях. И это верно… Ведь ради этого мы и обратились к нему…

\- Мы ему верим? – меряя комнату шагами, Аманда останавливается перед ним, - Вернее, ты – думаешь, у него выйдет нам помочь?

\- У нас просто нет вариантов, Аманда… - он пытается взять ее за руку, - мы же сами… сами пришли к нему с мольбой о помощи!

\- Не знаю… я не знаю, Сидни! Быть может, миссис Белл права и все юристы хотят только заработать… и стоило начать не с суда, а с активистов, таких, как твоя сестра… чтобы они создали нужный фон… чтобы мы стали – новостью… И тогда… тогда бы все разрешилось тихо и без проблем…

\- После того, как нас бы искупали в грязи все, кому не лень! – немного резко отзывается он, поднимаясь и отходя к окну. – Аманда, ты – ушла от мужа и подала на развод не месяц назад… все это тянется уже больше полугода!

\- Может… и не стоило… - неожиданно тихо произносит она, - может, Гай был прав… и мы могли бы просто жить…

\- Жить с ним и жить со мной? – не поворачиваясь, развивает он ее мысль, - Нет. Ни один мужчина в здравом уме на такое не пойдет… Знать, что…

\- Но ты же… - его плечи каменеют, - когда я…

\- Я – мужчина, Аманда… Даже если воротничок это успешно маскирует!

\- Если ты – о воображаемом мужском кодексе чести… - Аманда стоит позади, - то можешь не беспокоиться, Гай руководствуется не им!

\- О чем вообще мы спорим… - развернувшись, Сидни всматривается в эти беспокойные глаза, - о чем? Ведь все уже решено и исполнено, нет? Ты ведь не передумала, Аманда?

\- Я не… - с благодарностью прячась в его руках от самое себя, она отвечает невпопад, - Нам надо идти, не стоит заставлять ждать Кейти… да и твоего Кингдома тоже…


	5. Chapter 5

***

         - Джентльмены… попытаемся обойтись без речей и держаться в рамках… - судья поправляет так и норовящий съехать ему на нос парик, - если можно, не затягивайте все в бесконечность, для этого случая у нас будет суд… Мы рассматриваем, как я понимаю, два дела – о разводе и о возмещении ущерба, нанесенного семье и душевному равновесию истца. Он же – ответчик в деле о разводе, поскольку заявление подано от имени жены… - судья поверх очков строго оглядывает почти пустой зал, где на средних рядах, чуть поодаль от мест обвинителя и защитника, притулились все участники и виновники предварительного слушания по делу…

\- Да, Ваша Честь, - от имени Аманды поднимается Кингдом, - только перед тем, как мой уважаемый оппонент начнет панегирик о том, какой мистер Хопкинс – достойный член общества, прекрасный муж и отец и мечта каждой женщины… - слегка повернувшись в сторону сидящего чуть поодаль Гая, он добавляет, - в чем я никоим образом не сомневаюсь… разрешите добавить к уже имеющемуся… - с этими словами он передает какой-то документ судье через пристава, его копию – адвокатам Гая и умолкает, ожидая нужной реакции…

\- Ну так это же… - судья просматривает документ, юристы Гая бурно о чем-то спорят между собой и одновременно пытаются убедить своего клиента, который явно вознамерился протестовать, - мистер Хопкинс, если вы хотите выразить протест против представленных суду документов, воспользуйтесь вашими представителями!

\- Да, Ваша Честь, приносим свои извинения, - поднимается его ведущий адвокат, - и мы просим прервать слушание, дабы мы могли ознакомиться с…

\- Да-да-да… - нетерпеливо прерывает его судья, ударяя молотком, - перерыв до двух часов дня. Надеюсь, вам этого времени достаточно?

         - Что происходит? Что это за бумага? – Аманда опережает его вопросы, едва за судьей закрывается дверь, а Кингдом с довольным видом стягивает парик, - Мистер Кингдом, вы объясните?

\- Происходит… да ничего, в общем-то, мисс Кэндалл… разве что – ваш брак недействителен, о чем есть документальное подтверждение епископата… - расстегнув мантию, он собирает книги и папки в сумку, - Похоже, что разрешение на брак было то ли утеряно, то ли вообще не оформлено…

\- Как удачно, что ты отказался нас венчать… - невесело шутит Аманда, привлекая их внимание.

\- Вы должны были проводить службу? – заинтересовывается Кингдом, - и вы – добровольно соглашались?

\- Нет… - смешавшись, Сидни привычно тянется к сигаретам, но так и не закуривает, - я не мог… - он встречает его понимающий взгляд, - был занят у себя в приходе… и расследование…

\- Иногда мы все мгновенно принимаем верное решение… - Кингдом усаживается в подъехавшее такси, - к сожалению, это бывает редко.

\- А как же Грейс? – останавливает его Аманда, - Что теперь будет с ней? Если наш брак с Гаем незаконен…

\- Пока еще вы не разведены, Аманда… - помолчав, Кингдом продолжает, - и отсутствие разрешения на брак не аннулирует год семейной жизни. Грейс рождена в Грантчестере, ее там крестили, а отцом в свидетельстве значится ваш муж. Так что…

\- Но он… он все еще может потребовать единоличной опеки? – уточняет она.

\- Гай предупреждал, что из-за суда такое может случиться, - поясняет Сидни.

Кингдом кивает, - При разводах часто возникает именно проблема опеки над общими детьми… традиционно, суд склоняется в пользу матери, по понятным причинам… Но обдумать это все-таки стоит…

\- Думаешь, у него получится? – проводив такси тревожным взглядом, Аманда прислоняется к нему. Обняв ее сзади, Сидни отвечает, - Надеюсь… Кролики из шляпы уже были, теперь дело за жонглированием…

\- Ты невозможен!

 

         - Ты не мог забыть оформить разрешение! – мистер Кэндалл горячится не на шутку. - Это каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы уговорить какого-то жадного до денег кликушу побрызгать на вас святой водой и объявить мужем и женой… Ты что – девку замуж брал?!

\-  Вы были на свадьбе… - терпеливо объясняется Гай, - как и еще сотня гостей! И обряд был проведен по всем канонам! И вот это вот… - он трясет копией ответа на запрос из канцелярии епископата с подписью Его преподобия и печатью секретариата Палаты, - … просто бумажка, с которой можно вон, в туалет сходить!

\- На ней вензельные  печати, зятек… - ерничает сэр Эдвард, - подтираться ими неудобно!

\- А что мне прикажете с этим еще делать?!

\- Принять молча и с достоинством… - он двигает в его сторону коньяк, - как и подобает законопослушному мужу. А после – засудить этого чертова викария, чтобы у него даже дерюжки срам прикрыть – не осталось! – Гай улыбается кончиками губ, - И еще… Забери у Аманды дочь.

\- При всем моем уважении, сэр… - начинает Гай, но тот его обрывает, - Забери! Или это сделаю я!

 

         - Аманда… - в небольшом кафе в университетском квартале многолюдно, и тем не менее Гай легко находит ее, - Аманда, мы можем поговорить…

\- Говори! – с вызовом отвечает она.

\- Наедине…

\- Я в любом случае посвящу во все Сидни… поэтому не тяни, Гай!

\- Твой отец… грозится подать иск о передаче единоличной опеке над внучкой. Я пытался его отговорить, но… - его выразительный взгляд в свою сторону Сидни встречает слабой улыбкой. – Но он не хочет, чтобы я имел к его внучке хоть какое-то отношение.

\- А ты разве не собирался сделать это сам? – сердится Аманда, - ты все продолжал и продолжал говорить об этом!

\- Все, чего я хотел, Аманда… это как-то исправить то, что получилось сначала… Мы могли бы…

\- Нет, не могли! – вырывается у нее, хотя Сидни и пытается ее остановить… Гай усмехается с легким кивком, - Ясно… что ж… удачи, в таком случае, моя дорогая… всех благ!

\- Гай… подожди! – Сидни выходит с ним на улицу, - ты же знаешь, что она это не всерьез…

\- Избавь меня, Сидни, от сочувствия победителя… что весьма спорно сейчас, кстати… - не отказавшись от предложенной сигареты, Гай останавливается, - и твоему положению – не позавидуешь. Я облегчу тебе жизнь – отзову свой иск…

\- Но? – продолжает за него явно оборванное ни на чем Сидни, - Что ты попросишь взамен, Гай? Насколько известно мне, ты не поощряешь безвозмездную благотворительность.

\- Я не так уж и порочен, как вы с Амандой пытаетесь меня представить… - глубоко затягиваясь, он выдыхает, - просто… пытаюсь жить… как все.

\- Как большинство… - мягко поправляет Сидни, - и ему совсем необязательно соответствовать. Какая разница – какими нас видят окружающие… все мы приходим в этот мир с добрыми намерениями, но жизнь диктует свои правила. Ты хочешь, чтобы я – помнил, что именно тебе обязан своим счастьем… и думаешь, зная меня – я откажусь… - затушив окурок, Сидни подходит ближе, глядя прямо тому в глаза, - _На войне и в любви_ , Гай…

\- Да… - не отводит взгляда он, звуча своеобразным эхом, - На войне и в любви…

 

         - Похоже, ты – не удивлен… - подводит своеобразный итог их многомесячной эпопеи Аманда.

         Только что прозвучавшее решение судьи об отсутствии необходимости выноса дела в суд – за неимением собственно самого дела, поскольку первым, что было по окончанию перерыва – заявление от юристов истца об отзыве иска, не стало неожиданностью, пожалуй, лишь для самого ответчика и его адвоката.

\- Потому что мистер Чэмберс согласился на сделку… - обмахиваясь париком, отвечает ей Кингдом, пристально глядя на Сидни, - хотя мы могли бы и без этого обойтись… но кто меня здесь еще слушает!

\- Без вас – мы бы не справились… - запоздало благодарит Аманда, с тревогой глядя на по-прежнему отмалчивающегося Сидни, - Чэмберс?

\- Да, мистер Кингдом… - немного рассеянно он реагирует он, - во всяком случае, не такой малой кровью…

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

\- Ничего, Аманда… - отвечая на пронзительный взгляд Кингдома прямым взглядом, он качает головой, - абсолютно ничего.

\- Ну… еще не все закончилось, мисс Кэндалл, - почти жизнерадостно напоминает тот, легко переводя разговор, - нам предстоит еще одно сражение…

\- Епископат… - хмурится она, - Сидни, прошу тебя…

\- Не переживайте, - перебивает Кингдом, - там он все сделает правильно. Я за этим прослежу.

\- Вы едете прямо сейчас?

\- Лучше закончить все по горячим следам, - собирая документы, Кингдом направляется к выходу из зала, - Сидни, подождите меня в холле. А вам, мисс, лучше вернуться домой.

\- Но я…

\- Нет, там – вы не нужны.

\- Хорошо… - она натыкается взглядом на отца, уже покидающего здание суда, - в таком случае, не буду вас держать…  Я прекрасно доберусь на поезде, как всегда…

         - Зачем вы ей сказали? – Сидни закуривает, стоит им выйти на улицу, - Не стоило…

\- А это было страшная тайна, мой друг? – поморщившись от дыма, Кингдом берет предложенную сигарету, бормоча что-то про _бросить курить_ , - На собственном опыте, Сидни… не стоит… Она все равно узнает, но не от вас… а это всегда чревато последствиями… Женщинам свойственно все преувеличивать… Что вы пообещали мистеру Хопкинсу?

\- Ничего… и – все… - пожав плечами, Сидни поворачивается спиной к ветру, - он – проявил великодушие…

\- А-а… - тянет Кингдом, - даже так… Вы – глупец, Сидни Чэмберс, говорю вам это как юрист… И – вы романтик, Сидни Чэмберс… что, в принципе, одно и то же.

\- Вы поступили бы также, сэр… - покосившись на него, Кингдом неопределенно крякает, не развивая тему. – У архидьякона… говорить буду я, Сидни, а вы – слушать и поддакивать в нужных местах. Это понятно?

 

         - Что? – презрительно скривив губы, отец останавливается, не дойдя до ожидающей его машины пары шагов, - Чего ты хочешь, Аманда?

\- Посмотреть тебе в глаза…

\- Ну и как – успешно? Что ты надеешься там разглядеть?

\- Действительно, о чем это я… - отвечает она, подходя ближе, - свою душу ты давно оставил на портрете в шкафу… или за занавеской… смотря, где ты его держишь!

\- Как обычно, я не понимаю и половины из того, что ты говоришь! – раздраженно замечает сэр Эдвард, - Похоже, ты получила – что хотела… поздравлений не жди. И можешь с легким сердцем потерять мое приглашение на вашу с викарием скорую свадьбу, это избавит меня от необходимости тратить время на написание довольно вежливого отказа, а тебя – от его чтения!

\- Ты, как всегда, предельно откровенен, папа… - стараясь все-таки держаться в рамках, Аманда вежливо улыбается, - я непременно передам Сидни твои пожелания. Он отчего-то считает, что я – не права, когда не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего…

\- Я уже как-то высказал твоему викарию все что думаю о вашем возможном союзе. Повторять – не намерен… - подняв воротник пальто, мистер Кэндалл натягивает перчатки, что у него выходит тоже раздраженно, - Ты остановила меня, Аманда, чтобы позлословить?

\- Нет… для того чтобы – поблагодарить… - на его изумленный взгляд она отвечает открытой улыбкой, - Ведь если бы ты не заставил тетушку выставить меня на улицу в Сочельник… кто знает – были ли мы здесь сегодня…

\- Дерзкая девчонка! – уже ей вслед реагирует он, - Не думай, что вот так все легко и просто закончится!

\- А я и не думаю… - повернувшись, чтобы уйти, она останавливается, - я – знаю, папа… Вот и все.

 

         - Нет-нет, ваше преподобие, вы правы! – Кингдом взглядом пресекает очередную попытку Сидни вставить слово, продолжая, - Вы правы! Но вы ведь, верно помните – … _а самых опасных – женить, чтобы дольше мучались_ …  Согласитесь, никакая иная епитимья ему не будет на пользу…

Прибыв прямо к пятичасовому чаю, они поставили архидьякона в несколько двусмысленное положение – отказать им в приеме он не мог, но явно не был рад ни появлению Сидни на своем пороге, ни тем более – его юристу. Кингдом же, не теряя времени и преимущества от внезапности визита, изложив решение по предварительному слушанью дела, добродушно кивает на очевидные возражения архидьякона, пристально наблюдая за ним.

\- Вы полагаете, сэр, дело – исчерпанным? – архидьякон отодвигает в сторону нетронутый чай, - И думаете, что после почти года сплетен, недомолвок и пересудов все закончится… чем? Тихой свадебкой в приходе и мирной семейной жизнью?

\- Надеюсь на это, ваше преподобие… - чуть склоняет голову тот, - разве это не согласуется со священными текстами уклада, предназначенного для неопытных священнослужителей, где черным по белому..

\- Не стоит цитировать мне – Устав! – перебивает тот, - Я не считаю для себя возможным нарушать священный целибат, но это мое право… - неодобрительно глядя на Сидни, он продолжает, - Я могу многое понять… подруга… поддержка, семья… это важно! Но вы, Сидни, устроили из этого – шоу! А теперь хотите, чтобы я подписался под прошением на разрешение на брак… благословил вас!

\- Ваше преподобие.. – начинает было Сидни, но Кингдом его останавливает, - Боюсь повториться, ваше преподобие, но… больше, чем он сам, мы… вы его не накажете… Совесть – первый наш Судья, а у каноника она – чрезвычайно говорливая…  И если бы хоть что-то в этом деле было – не так… - короткий взгляд в его сторону,  - мистер Чэмберс бы не пошел бы на это.

Архидьякон молча поджимает губы, не торопясь с ответом. Заверенная копия документа из канцелярии епископата, где говорится о недействительности брака Аманды и Гая все еще лежит перед ним.

\- Вы понимаете, Сидни, что прошение должно пройти Комиссию и быть утверждено в Палате… - задержав ручку над документом, архидьякон смотрит на него, - и от моего благословения немногое зависит…

\- Я признателен вам в любом случае, ваше преподобие, - кивает Сидни, - просто – за надежду… несколько месяцев назад у нас и ее не было…

Скрип пера слышен, кажется даже во дворе… один росчерк, меняющий все, что было…

         - Скажите мне правду… - от дома архидьякона до станции они идут пешком и достаточно медленно, чтобы было время на упорядочивание мыслей.

\- Правду – о чем? – чуть повернув голову в его сторону, Кингдом исподволь изучает его.

\- Кролики из шляпы… жонглирование… - Сидни издает легкий смешок, - фокусы… Расскажите мне – как?

\- Магия – должна оставаться магией, Сидни… - улыбается тот, - иначе все превратится в ловкость рук и ежедневные многочасовые тренировки… А ведь на это способен каждый, нет?

\- Вы – не каждый… - качает он головой, вызывая новую улыбку Кингдома, - Не подумайте, ваша честь, что я… мы – не признательны вам за все, но… я не хочу, чтобы все это строилось на…

\- Лжи? – подсказывает Кингдом.

\- Неверно-истолкованных фактах… - исправляет Сидни, встречая его внимательный взгляд, - Я не верю в забывчивость Гая… он ничего не упускает… а Аманда была важна для него по многим причинам…

\- Одна из которых – насолить вам… - замечает Кингдом, - А вы оба - не особо и пытались скрыть…

_… ее белое платье кажется темным в разноцветье всполохов фейерверков…_

Сидни молчит, не развивая тему – все это уже пережито и сказано не единожды…

\- А вот и поезд… - улыбнувшись, Кингдом протягивает руку, которую Сидни крепко пожимает, - Рад знакомству, Сидни, правда… пусть и в не слишком удобных для вас обстоятельствах… и тем не менее…было…

\- … интересно! – подхватывает тот, - Джорди сказал, советуя обратиться к вам – наша история вас развлечет… рад, что это случилось… И – еще раз, спасибо!

\- Я почти ничего не сделал, Сидни… так – кролики, шарики… - смеются оба, над станцией разносится второй сигнал к посадке, - мне – пора…. Приезжайте с Амандой и Грейс погостить, при возможности…

\- Непременно… - по-прежнему рассеянно отзывается Сидни, стоя у двери купе… и когда поезд дергается, проверяя готовность состава, все-таки спрашивает, уже почти на ходу, - Так кто вы, мистер Кингдом – наш добрый ангел или злой гений?

Тот молчит дольше обычного, глядя в обращенное к нему лицо молодого викария, - Ответ… на ваши молитвы, Сидни… только и всего…

 

 

         Долгие это были месяцы… кажется, годы миновали с того мгновения, когда Аманда возникла перед ним с новостью – что ушла от Гая и во всем том, что происходило после – не было ничего странного или неправильного… но не в глазах окружающих… _свет не карает заблуждений, но тайны требует от них…_

\- Сидни… - она встречает его на полпути со станции, примерно там же, что и в _тот_ раз,  и снова вместе с Грейс, Херес радостно крутится под ногами... Подхватив девочку на руки, он  кивает в ответ на ее тревожный взгляд, - Мистер Кингдом сделал невозможное, архидьякон подписал прошение…

\- Он согласился? – не веря самой себе, переспрашивает она, - Поставил свое имя под прошением?

\- Выступает рекомендателем… - Сидни ловит маленькие пальчики, что так и норовят залезть ему в рот, - Аманда, осталось самое трудное – дождаться утверждения специальной парламентской комиссии Синода, - вздохнув, он добавляет, - теперь это уже не в нашей власти

\- А в чьей? Мы можем как-то… - под его взглядом она опускает голову, - да-да, я все понимаю… Но, уповая на Всевышнего, Чэмберс, ты рискуешь…

\- В данном случае, мне кажется, мы имеем дело несколько с другой епархией… - передав ей Грейс, чтобы устроить ту в коляске, он торопится сменить тему, - Я видел, ты говорила с отцом…

\- Он зол на меня, ненавидит тебя и мечтает забрать нашу дочь… Грейс… - отзывается она, - отец наверняка предпримет попытку забрать у нас Грейс. Не прямо сейчас, надеюсь… - давая ему себя обнять, Аманда медленно бредет рядом, - Ты не поинтересуешься у любезнейшего мистера Кингдома, насколько все это…

\- Серьезно и выполнимо? – Сидни с осторожностью толкает коляску по неровной тропинке, идущей сквозь рощу, - позвоню ему завтра… или через пару дней… Он звал нас в гости…

\- Это, скорее всего, была простая вежливость… - она улыбается, - чего-то важного мы ему, определенно, стоили…

\- Он – не скажет, а нам все равно не угадать… - остановившись перед последним поворотом, за которым уже видны сквозь облетающие деревья первые дома Грантчестера, Сидни поворачивается к ней, - Как – дома?

\- Джорди звонил, завтра обещал заглянуть, похоже, ты ему очень нужен, Сидни... И как-нибудь ты все-таки не отвертишься… - ткнув его кулачком в плечо, напоминает она их извечный спор, - …и возьмешь меня с собой на дело!

\- Как-нибудь – непременно… - притянув ее ближе, он замедляет шаг.

\- Сильвия оставила нам ужин и обещала утром не спешить с завтраком, - продолжает говорить Аманда, - Леонард тоже ночует где-то в городе, задерживается у кого-то из прихожан, если я все верно поняла…

\- Похоже, весь дом – в нашем распоряжении… - в меру неопределенно, так чтобы вопросительная интонация повисла в воздухе, замечает он.

\- Похоже… - остановившись, Аманда поворачивается к нему, - ты что-то задумал, Сидни Чэмберс? – взяв ее лицо в ладони, он целует ее, медленно и нежно… а, оторвавшись, смотрит в запрокинутое к нему лицо, - Побыть с тобой… в нашем доме… только и всего…

\- Только и всего… - передразнивает она, не особо стараясь сдержать улыбку.

Неожиданно подхватив ее на руки, он перестает сдерживаться, - Нет! Я буду смаковать эти мгновения, как выдержанный виски… - кружась вместе с ней по поляне, - буду тонуть в них, как в звуках сакса и контрабаса!

\- А потом напишешь проповедь о необходимости жить мгновением… - счастливо смеется она, - Поставь меня, Сидни!

\- Carpa Diem, Аманда…-  сорвав среди уже жухлой травы нечто цветущее, он улыбается, - Carpa Flora… - забрав цветок у него из рук, Аманда легко целует его в ответ, толкая коляску с раскапризничавшейся Грейси перед собой. – Да-да, детка… мы уже идем домой…

 

         - Не хочется сегодня спать, - прислонив голову к его плечу, негромко произносит Аманда, уложив Грейс, - такое чувство, что…

\- Что-то непременно должно произойти этой ночью… - обнимая, вторит ей Сидни, - не плохое, нет… _что-то_ …

\- Нам с тобой обоим очень нужно заняться чем-нибудь другим, - Аманда всегда отличалась большей рассудительностью, - чтобы перестать постоянно думать о том, что было…

\- Есть предложения? – чуть сдвинувшись в кресле, Сидни притягивает ее ближе.

\- Наступит завтра… придет Джорди… - отзывается она, - а я… нужно что-то решать с работой в мастерских миссис Белл и мистера Гранта… - он кивает в такт ее словам, уверенно развязывая поясок халата, - Сидни, что ты делаешь, позволь спросить…

\- Пытаюсь тебя отвлечь… - улыбается он, - и сделать так, чтобы это самое _завтра_ наступило как можно позже… - обвивая его шею руками, Аманда смеется, - Какого хереса!


End file.
